


Here's to Never Growing Up

by AchievementTeeth



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon Relationships, Cheating, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Smut, Some AH/RT Humor, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementTeeth/pseuds/AchievementTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie Graham; A long time RT fan, Gets the opportunity to work at the RT offices. Working along side with the employees of RoosterTeeth, especially with his long time best friend Barbara Dunkelman. What happens when he develops feelings for her while she's dating someone else? Does he let his feelings come too serious or does he let them go? Does she feel the same way?</p><p>OCxBarbara Fic!</p><p>(Bad summary! I know. But I hope it's enough to peak your interest!)</p><p> <br/>PSA IN CHAPTER 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Are We Here?

Pairings: RoosterTeeth Canon based relationships. OCxBarbara

Rating: I don’t know the difference between NC-17 and R, Just expect what’s being added in the tags & trigger warning.

Trigger summary: Heavy swearing, Smut, Alcohol and Physical Abuse, Suicide. All in later chapters. Also can get Angsty. (Look forward for that!)

A/N: Don’t let all that bring you down, It’s not all sad. It gets very bright! Enjoy!

 

Why Are We Here?

Chapter 1 of ?

 

* * *

 

Frankie Graham; born June 27th 1989 in Edmonton, AB. Canada. Frankie was a regular normal grade student. Just somebody who passed by school, diploma in hand without being noticed. He was not a blue or green eyed, popular, athletically fit, blonde haired teen which most girls throughout Frankie’ years in school fell for. He was more of a ‘Average looking’ young teen as told by many girls.

His big eyes detailed to deep dark brown. His thick hair follow the same. Told by family members he has his mothers smile that crept a smile on not only his face but others with Deep dimples detailed in his cheeks followed by light specs of freckles justover his cheekbones. His tall stance but slim figure shadowed over people under him. His light milky skin defining his body.

He was recognized as just the very friendly, enthusiastic, hilarious, nice guy to everyone he knew. He always kept to himself for the majority of his young life only having family and a handful of friends to keep his company.

But growing up there were tough times in his life; especially bullying starting mid elementary - mid junior high years, But out of all the times where he felt down about it, there was video games that kept him occupied and happy. Whether it be collecting coins, rings, jiggeys or rupees, he always found videos games as an escape. A getaway. He would be in his room wasting away his time on a controller.

But the bullying only had kept going on. Eventually it had gotten worse and video games didn’t seem much of a get away more often. Just when it seemed to doom him for all years to come, the last year of Junior high happened. And It seemed to all stop and come high school it never came back. The bullying faded away like ashes in the air.

At the age of where he can live on his own, He opened his shell. Letting all the shyness go away. He thought it would hurt him more but it worked out well. Guys inviting him to big parties. Girls meeting and flirting with him. And Having plenty of people know him. But at the end of those days, he would always appreciate what got him to this stage and to pull through the tough times.

All after watching one video and that one escape Frankie had as a kid to now, that was video games. It was about to meet the likes of the Internets finest companies, He didn’t even know it yet.

* * *

 

June 6th. 2003, Friday afternoon. 

 

Frankie walks into his last class of the day at school. Which happens to be his favorite class Communication Tech; It’s just Computer class. Frankie notices a few of his fellow classmates already in class and but all grouped around one computer. Yelling loud and laughing hysterically. Frankie watches on and sighs, wishing to be apart of groups of friends like that.

 

Frankie just shrugs it off to in which he turns to see his best friend Marcus sitting down nearby. Marcus and Frankie have been best friends since grade 5, it all started with an arguement to who was better at video games. Frankie and Marcus always looked at it as a simple fifth grade argument.

Marcus seen Frankie enter the class so he flags Frankie down to come sit next to him at the desk lined with computers. Frankie approaches his best friend, catching the seat and computer next to Marcus.

"Hey Marcus…so what’s all that about?" Frankie says while looking at the students, all surrounding the computer screen from across the room, laughing like idiots. These were the kids Frankie never got eye to eye with.

 

“They’re watching videos about Halo.” Marcus replies

 

"Oh Halo we play that all the time, but still doesn’t explain why they’re laughing like hyenas" Frankie adds as Marcus chuckles.

 

"Well on the contrary those are no ordinary Halo videos that they’re watching Frankie. They’re watching Red vs. Blue" Marcus says typing in the domain name on the Internet homepage.

 

"Red vs. Blue? What the hell is that?" Frankie asks

 

"Dude. Don’t tell me that all the times we’ve been playing Halo for the past year together on Xbox, you have not heard of Red vs. Blue." Marcus says

 

"I’m sorry but am I missing something or what? I have not heard of Red vs. Blue"

 

"Really?!" Marcus says astonished.

 

"Yeah you have not told me once about ‘Red vs. Blue’ Marc, Now explain what it is please." Frankie replies.

 

"Well they only did come out with these videos about 2 months ago; so I guess you didn’t miss much. RvB. How I say it. Is about these group of guys who make it look like the Halo multiplayer characters talk to each other." Frankie cuts in "How do they do that?"

 

"They just move the characters placements up and down then voice over them. So it’s like they are talking in the game, not rocket science. But anyways it’s about two army based sides the Red’s and the Blue’s. Its fucking hilarious. The shit they do is awesome Frank. Here. This is the official site and here’s episode one." Marcus says clicking around the page that reads ‘Redvsblue.com’ at the top.

 

"Quick, before class starts watch it." Marcus says pulling off his headphones from around his neck and handing them to Frankie; Frankie reaches for the headphones and slips them over his ears. Marcus then hits play on the video. With the title reading "Why are we here?" The video plays as the camera pans up to two figures, one in orange armor and the other in red. As the red soldier speaks out to the orange soldier.

 

"Hey"

"Yeah" the orange soldier replies

"You ever wonder why we’re here?"

* * *

 

*Bzzt* *Bzzt* Bzzt*  

8 years later.

*Bzzt* *Bzzt* *Bzzt*

Frankie’ alarm clock wails out into the morning air, as Frankie groans out of his sleep, moving around slowly streching his long arm towards his clock, realizing it’s too far from reach.

He moves grogily across his bed, moaning out due to the rude awakening. Frankie gets close enough to the bedside table, just in reach of hitting the ‘Off’ button on top of the loud buzzing clock, he throws his hand, slapping the object off the table landing with a big thud on the ground.

"Fuck sakes…" Frankie breaths out annoyed. He just decides to ignore it by pulling his pillow over his head, trying to go back to what he was doing, sleep. But it seemed the clock only got louder thanks to the drop. Frankie clenches the pillow around his head harder. But the sound blares through his ears.

"Fine! I give up!" Frankie says whipping the blankets off of him, rushing to sit up. He jumps to the edge of his own bed, sitting over the edge Frankie looks down at the blinking clock, he reaches down to pick up the loud object finally setting it to ‘Off’ while reading the time.

8:36 AM

Realizing he slept through his first class of the day Frankie bolts up from his bedroom, wearing nothing but his underwear, with haste, he turns on his lamp and runs to turn the bedroom light on, He quickly leaps in front of his dresser, pulling open the drawers, grabbing his set of normal college day clothes. 'Shit! Can't be late!' Frankie worryingly thinks.  

He rushes to open his bedroom door, opening the door he speeds through. entering in the outside aparment hall, running around his apartment and across the living room, grabbing his phone from the kitchen counter, while also rushing his clothes onto his body, he pulls his shirt over his chest, slipping on his jeans with ease. Looking at the clock. 'I can still make it!' Frankie thinks positively. 

Putting his socks on, while running to the bathroom is a hard task, luckily pulling it off without tripping. Frankie runs into his bathroom grabbing his toothbrush and mouthwash, Frankie starts to clean his teeth. While fixing his hair up into the normal faux hawk look. He runs out of the bathroom, his toothbrush still in his mouth while fixing on his belt.

He enters the living room once more to look around his normal spaced room, trying to find his phone, peeling the couch cushions off, whipping them across the living room hitting and knocking over many objects, He looks deep in the couch. 

Cursing himself due to not finding it and causing a mess at the same time. He jumps up, standing in the middle of the room. Looking down, he realizes he had it in his hand the whole time.

"Fucking me." Frankie curses. Turning on his phone screen to read 8:56 AM, then also seeing the current date. 10/28/2011

Reading the date out loud “Two thousand…eleven,” Frankie gets embarrassed of what just transpired. He sighs out. He remembers that he has been out of college for a year. Laughing at his own stupidity, Frankie turns his phone off and looks around to see the mess he made. 'Well that was interesting.' He thinks to himself.

As he takes the toothbrush out of his mouth and runs over to the kitchen sink to spit out the toothpaste. Entering back into the living he goes on to putting the couch cushions back on the couch, cleaning up any mess, picking up objects before his roommate wakes up seeing the mess.

After a few minutes of cleaning, Frankie sits down, yawning he grabs the remote and switches on the TV in front of him, grabbing his Xbox 360 controller on the table in front of him, he holds down the big ‘X’ button in the middle. Automatically turning on his Xbox 360. Signed into his profile, Frankie goes to look at any new games available in the store, scrolling through the list of the online marketplace.

Not finding anything new, he decides that Halo: Reach might be good enough. Opening the box Frankie takes his copy of Halo, opening the disc tray and dropping it on the tray. Closing it, the game launches. That’s when a notification ‘GavinoFree is Online’ pops up.

 

"Oh great." Soon after a party invite gets sent from Gavin. Frankie accepts the invitation while also plugging his mic in. Popping into Gavin’ party.

 

"Sup Gavo" Frankie speaks out

 

"Oh hey Fránkóinétte, you up for some Halo?" Gavins british accent speaking into the mic while also having fun at Frankies name.

 

"Yeah sure man. Hey what time is it in England?" Frankie asks Gavin

 

"It is 5:03" "Gonna get bevved up later tonight?" Frankie asks "Yeah it’s a Friday so might as well. Never gone out in a while since Dan is out. Hey did you get a Skype call from Burnie or Matt?"

 

"The two bosses From RoosterTeeth? Uh no dude. Last time I seen them was at RTX this last summer. But why would they call me? They seem to be too busy to talk with fans" Frankie replies

 

"Just wondering, Got off a Skype call with them yesterday so I’ve been asking around to see if they called anyone else, And I wouldn’t say just fans, We’ve been with these guys since the beginning-" Frankie and Gavins game on Halo is about to begin "-Okay lets kill these spaffs"

 

"Yeah thats true. I’ve also been helping out by arranging community fan meetups here in Edmonton."

 

"Is Edmonton just like England?"

 

"You’re curiosity ceases to surprise me Gavin" Frankie says

 

"What?"

 

"What? What? Wot? That’s all you say man. There is more words out there than your british slang and what."

 

"Well your dumb" Gavin says spitting mad fire on Frankie

 

"Oh fucking got me man. Ooh. Let’s just get the flag." Frankie says chuckling

 

"What have you been doing lately?" Gavin asks

 

"Me? Ah well nothing much actually, been out of a job for a month now, Been trying to look around for anything available in Film production, But not a thing shows up."

 

"Yeah it’s pretty tough finding a profession that specializes in what we do, because as soon as your hired, they’ll look at you as the guy who can run any equipment. But if they find someone better at your job, they’ll tell you to munk off" Gavin says acknowledging job placement problems.

 

"Yeah that is true. But so far I’m getting part time here and there, whatever helps me pay my half of the rent in my apartment. Been also trying to keep up with my YouTube channel. Y’know 3,000 subscribers is enough for m-FUCK! Gav out our base, three just walked in and killed me." Frankie says getting killed in game.

 

"On it. Come here you rinsy little pricks!" Gavin says as Frankie views Gavin killing all three enemies.

 

"Damn. Killer shots Gav." Frankie says amazed at Gavins way of playing Halo

"Ah thank you, So…how’s it like being Canadian." Gav questions Frankie’ nationality

 

"How’s it like being Canadian? the fuck type of question is that? Nice I guess? Cold?" Frankie replies to Gavin’ question

 

"Well what I meant was well, How is it. Being Canadian? In Canada." Gavin repeats the question but in a confused tone.

 

Frankie sighs “Gavin, You make no sense.-” Frankie grabs the flag in-game “-Oh shit! Okay got their flag watch me” Frankie says focusing on the game as he has the flag. “Oh fuck Gav! Top of our base!” Frankie yells out as an enemy is at their side. Gavin quickly shoots at the enemy, killing him.

 

"Holy shit! Nice kill. Aaaaand…WE GOT IT!." Frankie yells out as Gavin and Frankie celebrate.

 

"We’re a good team I’d say. We’re going absolutely mental on these fools" Gavin says liking the teamwork that they pulled off.

 

"Yeah we are man! Alright next round." Frankie replies with enthusiam

 

"Is Barbara Canadian?" Gavin asks.

 

"Well she was born and raised in Canada." Frankie says stating the fact that their also long time friend is from Canada.

 

"But she’s Jewish." Gavin adds

 

"That has nothing to do with being Canadian Gavin. That’s like saying are you Christian while you’re living in the US. Are you a Christian or are you an American." Frankie replies to Gavins nationality question

 

"Oh. Alright."

 

"Sometimes I wonder if you actually do this on purpose." Frankie says about Gavin

 

"Do what."

 

"Being dumb. You go on to ask questions like those like you’re a fucking psychologist. Then you go on to do videos like Slow-Mo guys and say shit like. ‘As you can see the denisty of the bullet made while going 500 miles per hour into the cement wall that can withstand a car crash going the same speed and you can see the deeper the impact it made as it went 100 PSI’ Like what the fuck." Frankie stating to Gavin about his stupidity while also adding Scientific sentances in a british voice.

 

"…No" Gavin replies

 

"It’s useless. You officially broke me Gavin" Frankie looks at the time and decides at lunch he’ll go get coffee and food.

 

"Meet anyone new lately?" Gavin asks

 

"Not really, I mean there’s a few looks here and there. But no one has come up." Frankie replies

 

"What do you mean looks?"

 

"Well you know how l look. Girls be looking at me all the time since college." Frankie says with cockiness "After my teenage years I decided to go for a big change. New look, style. Everythang."

 

"I agree too, I just looked livid when I was young. Now we’re men." Gavin says

 

"Yes we are Gav. Yes we are." Frankie chuckles, creeping a grin over his face.

 

After that and many hours of extensive chatting and playing on Xbox with Gavin, Frankie decides to get off to have lunch in the downtown area. “Alright Gavin, have to get off now. Hoping to beat that lunchtime traffic over here so I can get my food and coffee. We’ll Skype. Maybe with your girlfriend Barb” Frankie says grinning hard at the fun he is having with Gavin.

 

"Piss off. You mean yours." Gavin spits back

 

"Oh that hurt Gav. Nah I’m just fucking with you. But now that I have said it, we need to talk with her anyways. It has been about 2 months now since the last time me and her talked. Last time being when I was on the Internet Box" Frankie says talking about their close friend Barbara.

 

"Yeah I wonder what she’s doing." Gavin asks

 

"Well that was not a creepy question at all Gavino. Just ask her, But now, Mr. Free, time for me to depart. talk later, Tell Dan I said Hey whenever the next time you talk with him." Frankie saying goodbye to his British buddy, Exiting the Xbox Live party and turning off his system.

Frankie gets ready by putting on his plaid shirt over his already worn clothes due to the morning confusion, turning off any lights to save power. He grabs his keys and wallet off the counter, noticing his roommate left a note.

'Gonna be out very late! I also might not come back tomorrow either cause I'm possibly planning to stay at a friends house. Keep the apartment clean! - Gisela'

Frankie then puts the note back down. Going to the closet in his shared apartment, he grab his leather jacket, And leaves the apartment locking it behind him. His keys, jacket and wallet in hand.

Frankie heads out of the building realizing he should have grabbed his coat. As white crystals float in the air, landing softly, without a sound, they form together on the ground, creating a blanket of white snow. Frankie goes straight towards his car, as the weather below him cruches at each step took. unlocking the door with his keys, Frankie steps into his prized possession as he calls it.

* * *

 

(First person POV - Frankie)

I jump into my car quickly putting the keys in the ignition and turning them, my car starts with a loud rumble, I then quickly turn the dial underneath the radio to get the heat started. It’s only fucking october and it snows. Damn Alberta weather. When it finally gets warm I pull out of the parking lot of my apartment building and start driving on the road.

I pull off onto the streets stopping at a light, I lean over and open the glove compartment. Grabbing my collection of CD’s, I look at the selection of music and decide to go with the classic Rock band AC/DC, their High Voltage album. I pop the disk into the player and turn up the volume as the song 'It’s A Long Way to The Top' blares out of the speakers.

I continue to drive towards downtown while bobbing my head to the heavy beats of the album play. After driving 10 minutes to get into the downtown area of my city, it’s already starting to get jammed up but I look around for the Tim Hortans down the city avenue called Whyte Ave, going down the streets. Finding it, I pull into the parking lot, passing the group of bikers who are always here, Winter or not.

Parking my car, I take my keys out of the ignition and step out of my car, locking it. I turn to see the bikers stare but not at me. All those years of putting what I had into this car of mine pays off. I walk past the group of men. That’s when a vibration comes from my the back of my pants, I grab my phone, getting a call I look to see who it is.

Burnie Burns.

Why would THE Burnie Burns be calling me? Is it about whatever he talked with Gavin? And why would he be calling from Austin also especially with those long distance charges, I answer my phone while walking towards the Canadian restaurant.

 

"Hello?" I speak

 

"Hey Frankie, It’s Burnie Burns from RoosterTeeth, you remember me from RTX? We met and spoke about many things this last summer."

 

"Well yeah, How can I not remember meeting YOU man, How’s it going?" I ask Burnie, trying to not freak out over the fact that he personally called me.

"Its going well! Thank you, But I wanted to phone you cause I have something important to talk about."

 

"That’s cool, But I’m getting my lunch right now. Then I have to run a few errands after sadly. Wanna Skype about it later tonight when I’m not busy? So Sorry bout that."

 

"Oh no no, it’s alright Frankie, Uh…Yeah sure I am not doing anything either so I’ll Skype you, which actually works much better than over the phone, So yeah we’ll talk about it later tonight cause my phone is charging me by the minute." Burnie says

 

"Yeah bye, Nice talk Burnie." I say hanging up my phone, I continue to walk inside the Tim Hortons. Noticing quite the long line up I stand waiting. That’s when I turn to see my old long time friend Marcus sitting at a table drinking coffee.

* * *

 

8 years ago.

 

"Hey! Front and center on the double!" Another red soldier says

 

"Fuck! Yes sir!" The soldier named Simmons says as the camera fades to black.

 

Frankie then turns to Marcus. Taking his friends headphones off and handing them back to him. Frankie justs stops for a second then continues to come out and say with the most enthusiasm in him in under 3 minutes.

 

"Dude, Please tell me there is so much more of this!" Frankie yells out to Marcus.

 

"Its great huh? And yes there is more of this on the website like 5 more." Marcus says scrolling through the page.

 

"We have to watch them!"

 

"I already seen them, but when you get home just go to Redvsblue.com" Marcus directing Frankie to the location of the website. And he did just that, as soon as school was over Frankie bolted home, rushing into the house and closing the front door quickly behind him. Frankie rushes to his room and logs onto his computer to watch the next 5 episodes of Red vs. Blue.

 

"I fucking love this!" Frankie says to himself as when he got on the site after watching and re watching these episodes, it was the greatest thing to come about his life.

 

End of Chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: here’s chapter one of my OC series. I plan to have this fic set up long. Feedback is always appreciated. And don’t worry its gonna feature everyone from the RT company later down. But this is loosely based around my OC. I’ll plan to make some chapters usher in just one specific character also later down. But I would love to see what you think of Chapter one!


	2. I Admit.

Here's to Never Growing Up.

_Chapter 2 of ?_

** I Admit **

* * *

 

(First Person POV - Frankie)

 

I quickly sprint out of the restaurant, pushing and running into people on their way in. Everything is going too fast, I get out of the restaurant catching the cold fresh air in my lungs, breathing it in & out heavily.

 

'I got to get out of here!' I think to myself.

 

I look around the parking lot, searching for my car, everything is moving too fast for me to focus on. Spinning forward I see my car at the other end of the parking lot, darting towards my car, everything around me start to dim, and blacken, I bump my left leg against a car, tripping myself over the vehicle landing on the ground, I myself back up on my hands and knees.

 

'It's right there, my car is right there.' I think out, my eyes dot forward, looking directly at my car, I get up off the ground and start sprinting again, passing through the parking lot to the other side, I get to my car. My legs start to fail me; falling against the driver side door, I use my car to hold myself from falling. My breathing getting heavier.

 

'How the fuck was he in there!?' I yell out in my thoughts. Bending down hands on my knees my eyes wide open, I feek sick to my stomach, and in one quick instant, like a snap of a finger. All the noise of the city tunes out, complete nothingness in the air. Hearing only my thoughts, breathing & loud heartbeat.

 

'I can't breathe' 'How is he there!?' 'What's happening?' Are the only thoughts that scramble through my head, my vision starting to blur and darken.

 

I see someone approaching, my eyes not detailing the man or woman, Just a blurry figure, muffling in the background, the noise becomes clearer after each muffle.

 

"Hello sir?! Are you okay?!" A voice calls out, looking at the figure my vision & hearing comes clearer, the voice repeats the same question. Clear to a degree I hear the voice say the question again

 

"Y-yes, I just..-" My breathing succumbs my voice "- I ca-can't breath.." I say out to the person with little breath I have, my thoughts quickly slip, my legs & body drop to the ground, laying on my back. Darkness subdues my vision.

 

* * *

 

 

8 years ago. October 2003.

(No P.O.V.)

 

'Ah well, I still think Caboose is badass.' Frankie types into the chat.

 

'Fuck you! No! Caboose is a total idiot! Sarge can beat Caboose's ass anytime!' The username bdunkelman writes back into the chat.

 

'He is not an idiot. Did you see the end of season 1? Maybe that's the real badass Caboose.' Frankie types out.

 

'Nope, I think he's got some identity issues. Cause he gets confused too much.' Bdunkelman writes back.

 

'Not all the time.' Frankie replies grinning nonstop at the messages being sent back & forth.

 

'Yes all the time Graham!' Bdunkelman writes back Frankie' username

 

'Okay answer this, what has Sarge done to help the Reds, productively.'

 

'What has Caboose done anything!? He gave Donut the flag!' Bdunkelman sends

 

'I asked you first.' Frankie replies

 

'Okay well one he made Lopez' bdunkelman points out

 

'Which he messed up the voice recognition to speak out Spanish.' Frankie replies

 

'Wasn't his fault!' bdunkelman replies back

 

'It totally was Dunkelman, he didn't read the instructions.' Frankie types back.

 

'Well Graham. Sarge was the one that lead the Reds to surrounding the Blues. He had a plan of attack. Which is smart strategic thinking.' 

 

'Yeah but kept fire on them till they ran out of bullets! Not very smart, then he had Grif sent out to plea out for them.' Frankie writes back, laughing at the conversation that has been going on for more than two hours.

 

'You can't honestly think that Sarge is an idiot too. Plus Caboose fell in love with a tank. Oh And, and! let's not forget your buddy Caboose, killed his own teammate.' Bdunkelman types back

 

'Hey it wasn't his fault, he was riding an AI automated tank. So it was the tank that blew Church up, not him.' Frankie states in the chat messages.

 

'Yeah but he switched on the autolock and main cannon.' bdunkelman writes

 

'Well let's not forget. Caboose shot Sarge. Straight in the head.' Frankie writes back. Sure of himself that he is winning the argument.

 

'Yes he did shoot Sarge. But Church was in him! So technically,. Caboose killed his teammate twice! Oh let's not forget, Sarge brought the Warthog to the base.' Dunkelman writes back as Frankie just sits laughing. He knows he lost this fight.

 

'Okay fine, I admit, Caboose ain't the smartest or wisest of the group. But you gotta love the guy for his personality.' Frankie writes back in defeat.

 

'HA I told you! After 2 hours of going back & forth, you admit it!' Bdunkelman writes back. Obviously excited

 

'I didn't say that you were 100% right okay, don't be cocky.' Frankie writes in the messages

 

'Sorry. But yes I love Caboose's personality. But I don't think he is my favorite character.'

 

'Well bdunkelman, I can't deny. You won the 'longest argument I have ever been in' award.' Frankie types into the chat messages.

 

'Thank you for the award. And it's Barbara.' the user Bdunkelman writes, telling Frankie her name.

 

'Hm. First time I met a person named Barbara. It's a nice name. My names Bond. James Bond.' Frankie writes in. Leaning back on his chair he spins around to look around his room. Seeing the assortment of comics on the shelf, TV on a desk in the corner of his room, with his Xbox below the TV connected. Right next to his GameCube & N64 with the games stacked up in order of console under the desk. He looks back at the messages on his computer to see a reply.

 

'I don't think James Bond would be talking to me about RvB characters. Ahaha'

 

'Yeah aha, he's got too much time to...Kill.' Frankie writes in with a very smug look on his face with the pun he made.

 

'Ha. Okay that was good, I admit.' Barbara replies, As Frankie has the feeling of pride in himself, and happiness. He just made a new friend online.

 

'Yeah I'm proud of myself.' Frankie writes in then looking at the time, reading 5:08 PM

 

'You should be.' Barbara acknowledging the self pride Frankie has.

 

'It's Frankie.' Frankie writes in, telling Barbara his name as she did with hers.

 

'Well it was a pleasure arguing with you Frankie.' Barbara types back meeting Frankie & learning his name.

 

'Pleasures all mine Barbara.' Frankie replies also meeting Barbara & knowing her name.

 

* * *

 

Starting to move and wake up, Frankie slowly opens his eyes to see a man stand over him, the phone against his ear.

 

"He's starting to wake now." Frankie hears the man say as Frankie opens his eyes wide, his head still dizzy.

 

"Hey there. You okay? You just collapsed there. You were out for like a good 5 minutes. Paramedics are coming soon." The man says kneeling down to help Frankie sit up. Frankie sits up thanks to the help of the man.

 

"I'm fine, I don't need any help" He tells the man looking around to see only a few others looking back at them.

 

"Yes you do. Nobody just falls over after having a breakdown" The man says looking at Frankie seriously.

 

"Look man I didn't have a breakdown, and Thanks for the help but If you can please give me space and leave me, I'll wait for the paramedics to come, I no longer need your help." Franke asks the man to leave, the man nods and backs up, Frankie pushing himself up, he stands back up on his feet. Brushing the snow off of himself. The man comes back up to Frankie.

 

"Hey do you need any help? I can walk you inside." The man asks.

 

"I'm good. Thanks for your help, but I'll wait in my car for the medics." Frankie says as the man stands back, Frankie grabs his keys from his pocket and unlocks the car door. Hopping in the driver seat and closing the door. Frankie lays his head on the headrest of the seat. His thoughts almost starting to drown him. The man knocks on the window, snapping Frankie out of it, he rolls down the windows.

 

"Hey you're not going to pass out in your car are you?" the man worryingly keeps asking Frankie if he is going to be okay.

 

 

"Oh no no, i won't, do not worry. I'll just wait in here. Thanks." Frankie says rolling the window back up as the man walks away from his car back towards the restaurant. Laying his head back again, Frankies' head swirls with the same thoughts before he passed out. Then decides he doesn't want to deal with anybody right now. Not even the paramedics. 

 

Grabbing his car keys and putting them in the ignition, turning the set of keys to turn on his car. Frankie quickly switches his gear shift to Drive as he drives off from the parking lot into the street. Frankie distinctly hears some people calling for him to stop. But ignores the plea. Driving off down the streets of the city. All the way to the city bridge. Hoping no one followed him.

 

Frankie gets drowned in thoughts of what he seen in the restaurant. 'How can he be there?!' 'It's impossible!' The troubled breathing coming back, Frankie opens his window to get fresh air to help him breath more. Driving off the bridge, Frankie starts driving back towards the direction of his apartment. Frankie' pocket starts vibrating. He checks his pocket & gets a hold of his phone. Caller ID shows BlawnDee.

 

Frankie answers "Hey Barbara" Frankie breathes out. Still panting.

 

"Hey Frankie! Old buddy! Old pal! How's it going?" The fellow Canadian best friend Barbara says to her long time friend.

 

"Oh what? Every-everything is going well." Frankie says panting.

 

"Whoa okay there Darth Vader calm down. I hope you weren't doing anything _different_ " Barbara says back with a small chuckle

 

"Sorry, was just. Just running." Frankie says holding his breath in for a few seconds & starts breathing out slowly as his panting slowly goes away. His thoughts of the incident slip away with it.

 

"Running? It's snowing in Edmonton ain't it not?" Barbara asks Frankie

 

"Yeah it is. Doesn't stop me from running." Frankie says stopping at a red light.

 

"Anything stops you from running!" Barbara says out. With a hint of excitement in her voice.

 

"Well yeah that's true. And I'm not doing anything actually. Just driving." Frankie says looking forward at traffic passing by.

 

"Then why the heavy breathing?" Barbara asks

 

"I passed out." Frankie telling the truth but in a sarcastic tone.

 

"Okay, I'm sure that's what happened." Barbara replies

 

"So now that we are talking, how's it going over there?" Frankie asks picking up the assortment of CD's from the seat beside him, looking through his CD's to find another album to play.

 

"Well I asked you first" Barbara replies.

 

"It's uh, Going okay. Nothing exciting really." Frankie lies, cursing himself in his mind. He looks through his CD's & goes with Metallica and their Black Album. Even though he was going to be home soon anyways.

 

"How about you now? Anything new in the Jewish life of Ms. Barbara Dunkelman" Frankie chuckles, his mouth smirking to the right side of his cheek.

 

"Well I've been doing good these past few months since the last time you asked me, I've also been helping to organize another RvBTO, that's fun. But Frankie, it has been one very exciting past hour for me!" Barbara says with excitement, Frankie hearing a small sniffle at the end of her sentence.

 

"Well you do sound super overjoyed about it. What happened. You finally found a new boyfriend?" Frankie says chuckling, Pushing eject beside the CD player on the radio. The AC/DC CD pops out, Grabbing it & putting it back in the case & putting the Black Album CD in the player all while Barbara replies.

 

"Shut the fuck up! In fact I have better news than that!" Barbara excites but sniffles more. 

 

"Wow this must be huge if you're happier than finding a boyfriend-" Frankie laughs, but hearing the sniffles come from Barbara "-are you sick? You're sniffling." Frankie asks as the red light turns green. Frankie hits play on the player, but keeps it at low volume to hear Barbara talk.

 

"Cockbite & I'm not sick, I've just been crying." Barbara replies

 

"Fucktard. So you're not sick, you're still single and you were crying. How does this have to do with 'Better' news?" Frankie questions grinning on the phone

 

"Well if you be quiet for one second I'll tell you." Barbara speaks out

 

"Okay, okay. Go on" Frankie says letting Barbara speak.

 

"Well you know I took Marketing in University right? And I graduated this last June?" Barbara says

 

"Yeah you told me this." Frankie says

 

"And well I just...Aaaah! I just got off a call with Burnie & he asked me if I would like to work at the RoosterTeeth offices in Austin, Texas!" Barbara screams out as Frankie is surprised by the news. And gets overally happy for his friend.

 

"Are you fucking serious!? That is fucking awesome Barbara! Holy shit! Wow!" Frankie excitingly says joyed for his friend, pulling off into nearby streets of his apartment.

 

"Yes I know! I just. I cried. I admit, after Burnie hung up, I stopped for a second, then I started screaming at the top of my lungs & started crying!" Barbara says laughing

 

"Well look at you know. 8 years a fan & it paid off That's dedication. I'm happy for you Barbs." Frankie says driving into the parking lot of his apartment building.

 

"Thanks! I didn't know who else to call first but you, apart from my parents." Barbara says as Frankie parks his car, putting his gear in Park & takes the keys out of the ignition.

 

"Well I'm glad to be your first...person for you to call, so what all did you talk about over the call?" Frankie asks sitting in his car.

 

"We first started catching up on everything, he asked if I was working, I said not currently. A few minutes later he just straight up says.'We've been looking around for some newer people to hire over here in Austin, looking across the Internet for people looking for hire, whether it be a receptionist, Film editors, animators or even Marketing specialists. Then that's when Matt & I, decided to look at the RT site one day and saw that there was a huge group forming, begging us to hire a specific person.' and at this point Frankie I was thinking 'Oh my god, do not tell me what I think you're trying to tell me.' Then Burnie goes on to say 'But we're filling up spots fast here at RT, even getting some new Achievement Hunters here and so the real main reason I called you Barbara, is so I can ask you. Do you want to work at RoosterTeeth productions?' And I just couldn't handle myself, I screamed 'are you serious!?' And he was like 'Yep!' " Barbara tells Frankie as he is smiling wide for his  best friend throughout what she said happened. Feeling very proud of Barbara.

 

"That is amazing Barbara! I can't even stress how I'm excited and happy for you! Jesus that is one hell of an experience right there!" 

 

"I know! Thank you! I'm still freaking out about it." Barbara excites over the phone

 

"When do you start?" Frankie asks.

 

"We talked about that after I was done freaking the fuck out, but I start this December, Gotta find a place in Austin, plus I still have to pack & move all my things." Barbara says while Frankie hops out his car, locking the door while his shoulder pressed against the right side of his head with the phone in the middle, locking the door, he starts walking towards his building. Reholding his phone normally. 

 

"That is fucking awesome to hear" Frankie says walking across the lot.

 

"It really is, I just told my parents and they were super happy for me, so yeah holy shit. And also i guess It's been a month since the Internet Box podcast. How's life treating you? Enough glory on me" Barbara says asking Frankie. 

 

"Oh that was last month? Man thought it was two months since we last talked. Well just the same old, Same old. Got back from lunch actually." Frankie says getting up to the apartment building doors, unlocking it with his keys & walking into the building. Not thinking of what happened back at the restaurant, Focusing only on his & Barbara' conversation.

 

"Oh really where did you eat?" Barbara curiously asks as Frankie sighs out.

 

"I uh, went to Tim Hortons for Coffee." Frankie replies, not telling the whole truth.  

 

"Shit, I forgot to get my morning coffee." Barbara says

 

"Well you got enough energy now do you." Frankie says walking down the hall of the apartment building

 

"Yeah I guess I do have lots of energy now. You still out of a job?" Barbara asks

 

"Sadly yes, but I just submitted my application to any or all Radio or TV stations in the city. Hopefully someone calls back." Frankie says

 

"You should come down. Come see Manitoba again. Before I leave for Austin." Barbara says Frankie smiles at the generous thought

 

"If I had the money for it I would Barbs. But I barely had enough to even go to RTX this year. Luckily Burnie helped pay my way there." Frankie says while walking up to his apartment door, the number reading 636. Unlocking the door. Frankie enters his apartment,  closing the door behind him, re-locking it & taking off his shoes at the door.

 

"Yeah. That's the problem I almost had there too, But Burnie said he's gonna fly me down there, I obviously have to buy the apartment there. And I best not underpack for Texas. Like what you did at RTX." Barbara says laughing

 

"Hey look, I underestimated the heat of Austin...a little bit." Frankie says smiling remembering back just a few months ago.

 

"Little bit? Yeah well look where that put you Frankie. Almost passing out due to heat stroke, and getting sunburnt to a crisp." Barbara chuckles out a small bubbly laugh.

 

"Yeah well no one told me it was going to be, What was it again? Oh yeah. 35 Fucking degrees there!" Frankie says walking over to the couch & sitting down.

 

"I'm pretty sure they put like over 100 posts about the heat and what to bring. Hell I even made a fucking video about it!" Barbara says chuckling

 

"Well I didn't know, remember when I first started to daze out?" Frankie asks Barbara

 

"Yeah I was like right next to you watching the shoot for the Immersion & you started to lose your balance. Then your legs fell to the ground. Man we fucking booked it inside & gave you nonstop water to drink then waited for the paramedics to come." Barbara replies remembering back and smiling over the phone.

 

"Yeah & then the aloe gel from head to toe. Everything on your body hurts like hell when sunburnt." Frankie says looking back at the bad times he had at RTX. Also smiling over the phone.

 

"It really fucking does" Barbara replies

 

"So you gonna go out to celebrate tonight?" Frankie asks Barbara

 

"No, I'm just going to tell everybody the good news and stay in after, not really anyone over here to celebrate with. So yeah no need to go out." Barbara says sighing

 

"What's wrong?" Frankie asks

 

"What do you mean what's wrong?" Barbara replies.

 

"You sound upset Babs." Frankie says calling Barbara by her nickname.

 

"It's just. I don't want to disappoint them you know? Like what if they fire me right after I start cause I'm bad?" Barbara says worryingly.

 

"Babs listen. I've seen you do what you do, you're a fucking expert at sales & marketing. Shit if you gave me a product for me to buy, I'll fucking buy 100. Cause you're that good. They won't be disappointed. I sure as hell am not in you."

 

"My degree was in Sales Marketing, not advertisement" Barbara replies correcting Frankie.

 

"You get what I mean, Don't let this stress you. Think about it, working at the job you've been dreaming about for 8 years. They'll understand that you'll be nervous. And after work, you can just Skype me if that makes you feel better" Frankie says with complete honesty for his best friend while smiling, dimples embedded in his cheeks.

 

"Thanks Frankie, That means a lot. Really, and yeah. I am pretty good aren't I." Barbara says

 

"Abso-Fucken-lutely Babs." Frankie says

 

"Hey look. I got to go, Have a lot of planning to do. Plus I got good news to tell people and thanks for the pep talk Dad." Barbara speaks out, joy in her voice once again.

 

"Alright then Babs. And again I'm happy for your hiring at RoosterTeeth. Stay Canadian over there for me." Frankie says grinning

 

"You too Franklin Bye" Barbara says

 

"I hate when you call me that, you know that right?" Frankie says not even the slightest bit mad.

 

"Ah you'll live. Bye." Barbara replies

 

"Bye." Frankie hangs up the call, throwing his phone beside him on the couch. His face drowned in his hands. 'How can he be there?' Frankie gets up and walks over to the kitchen, he goes to the fridge.

Opening the door he peers in and decides to get a beer. Picking up the cold bottle labeled Molson Canadian. He opens the cap with his hand, throwing it on the counter & Chugging the strong liquid down his throat. Frankie walks back into the living room looking at the Xbox. 'Nothing better to do' Frankie' thoughts say.

Logging into his account on Xbox Live. He checks to see if Gavin is still online. 'He should be online it's only 1:50 PM' Scrolling through the list of friends. Not seeing Gavin online but seeing only a few of his friends online; this is going to be a long day. Let's hope that call from Burnie is going be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this interesting chapter of mine, Took a while to actually get it out surprisingly. I've been going back and forth on keeping in the starting plot point or not. But overall here it is! Sorry that the story is slow to get where you probably want it to be, and 'I Admit' it will probably be like that for a few more chapters, Hopefully less, cause it will be so much fun writing everything RT with the OC, maybe not with the OC. Who knows. I want to get to that point too! But this chapter I wanted to focus on Barbara and OC's friendship, how they interact even on the phone. And past times when they met each other too! Hope you enjoyed that bit.
> 
> I decided to go with past years having everything start in 2011. I'll explain why in another author notes later down. But heres the 'Long and over contemplated' chapter I did.  
> Again feedback is always appreciated!


	3. One in A Million

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie gets his call from Burnie, what is the news Burnie tells Frankie, Good? Bad? How will Frankie feel?
> 
> Find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Chapter three! Not going to lie here, This chapter was a pain to write out, taking points, in and out, fixing and adding sentances, scrapping the first draft of this chapter and re-doing it. It was pretty frustrating. But it's done. Enjoy the long awaited chapter!!

** Here's to Never Growing Up.  **

_Chapter 3 of ?_

_**One in A Million** _

 

* * *

 

 

_6 years ago._

RvBTO convention center, 2005.

 

"Barbara!" Frankie yells out to his Canadian friend in the convention hall, a few feet away from him. The dark blonde turns to see who was calling her, seeing Frankie she takes a second to realize the familiar face.

 

"Frankie?! Oh my god! Is that you?!" Barbara yells out in surprise as she approaches Frankie & hugs him.

 

"It sure is Babs" Frankie says getting tackled with a hug by his long time Canadian friend.

 

"But yeah I'm here! Cause who in their right mind miss a convention like this!" Frankie says hugging Barbara back, Barbara looking up at Frankie

 

"I thought you were kidding when you said you were coming! But you're here!" Barbara says excitingly, still surprised to see Frankie in person.

 

"Nope, I was telling the truth. As you can see." Frankie grins out as Barbara looks up at him

 

"Holy shit, we're seeing each other. In person! But jeez I knew you said you were pretty tall, but shit are you tall!" Barbara says looking up at Frankie

 

"Yeah 6 feet. Guess you finally get to see me fully instead of always seeing my daft face" Frankie says looking down slightly at his friend.

 

"Daft? You have been talking with Gavin way too much." Barbara says grinning

 

"Not as much as you my Canadian buddy" Frankie says poking Barbara lightly on her arm.

 

"I-I just can't believe I'm seeing you in person now!" Barbara blares out, joy in her voice, the two starting to walk down the convention hall passing many fans.

 

"Fuck yeah. No computer needed! And I'm just saying this to throw compliments, but you look great, no crappy webcam quality" Frankie says complimenting Barbara.

 

"Thanks, so do you Bubs, I mean look at that fucking luxurious hair of yours" Barbara compliments Frankie by his medium-short hair pulled over by hair gel.

 

"Thanks Babs. I mean it is pretty fucking slick." Frankie says sliding his hand over his hair 'Grease' style. He beams out a big smile, with happiness in his eyes to see his long time friend, Frankie looks around the hall to see lots of people attending the convention, astonished at the amount of fans.

 

"I never realized that there were so many fans of RvB and Rooster Teeth." Frankie says passing by the fans with Barbara, with her looking around also.

 

"Yes there is lots of fans. Thanks to the good folks at Rooster Teeth and some of the community here on this side of Canada, we were able to get this!"

 

"This is amazing already, you know I walk in the building, and the first thing I see. A booth selling shirts and posters." Frankie says holding up a bag..

 

"What is it, RvB?" Barbara asks turning to look at Frankie pulling out a shirt, unfolding the shirt to show Caboose, Barbara rolls her eyes.

 

"Hey don't you roll your eyes Barbara, we talked about this. Over and over again" Frankie states while looking at Barbara with a serious look, Barbara doing the same back, Frankie stares deep into Barbara's ocean blue eyes, Barbara squinting slightly. Doing this to each other only for a few seconds before they burst out with a smile and continue to walk down the halls of RvBTO.

 

"Yes dad, I know what you said and I don't exactly hate Caboose, but he is starting to grow on me after re-watching Seasons 1, 2 & 3." Barbara looking at fans entering a hall room, her blue eyes shoot open and stares back at Frankie with an exciting look on her face.

 

"How the hell could I forget to tell you this, but I guess in celebration of you being here, I have a surprise for you. C'mere" Barbara says excitingly with her dark blonde hair falling in front of her face, pulling the strands behind her ear.

 

"A surprise for me? Wow less than 20 minutes here and I'm already feeling apappreciated." Frankie asks looking at Barbara. Folding the arm sleeves of his plaid shirt. 

 

"Come, I'll show you!" Barbara announces out, grabbing Frankie' hand, tugging Frankie forward. Barbara starts to run down the hall with Frankie, he follows her lead of direction by her grabbing his hand, dodging and sprinting past people, until they enter into a big covention hall room. Barbara and Frankie stop in the middle of the big room.

 

They both look around to see fans crowding and lining up in the corner of the room near a exit door leading back into the center. Barbara tells to get a better look at why the fans are crowding in the corners, nodding, Frankie strolls 'gentlemen like' forward past the line to see a group of three men standing there, laughing, taking pictures and signing posters. Frankie' eyes widening, his brown eyes gaze at Burnie Burns, Joel Heyman and Matt Hullum within his line of sight. Frankie' expression goes from normal to jaw dropping surprise.

Barbara walking up beside Frankie, smiling at his reaction to see the trio of men. "Holy mother of fuck! They're here?!" Frankie yells out smiling wide. Barbara laughing at his shock of disbelief.

 

"You said it. They're here. They flew down from Austin to attend the convention." Barbara announces, Frankie smiles out to see the people who have been with him in his life for 2 years.

 

"Barbara. you beautiful Jewish motherfucker I cannot believe that, just- Wow that is fucking awesome!" Frankie speaks out looking at Barbara, shaking her head and smiling wide.

 

"Well Frankie you Canadian, Scottish and whatever the fuck else you are, dickhead. Go line up, you can get them to sign your shirt and finally meet them face to face, like what you did with me just like 10 minutes ago." Barbara says 

 

"I don't think being Canadian or Scottish has nothing to do of what I am. But yes of course! Let's line up." Frankie replies in an instant, the two walk to the back of the line, standing behind a handful of people.

 

"You excited to meet them?" Barbara speaks out looking at Frankie, still having a big grin over his face, obviously trying to not freak out. Frankie nods looking back at Barbara

 

"Definitely." Frankie smiles widely looking at the front of the line seeing Joel, Matt & Burnie, not far from them Gus Sorola & Kathleen Zuelch.

 

"Wow it seems like they're all here. I just don't see Geoff of course." Frankie says folding his arms

 

"Yep! Oh also, how can we forget, this is our first time meeting each other in person too. Don't forget about that." Barbara says smirking

 

"How can I ever forget that either!? This day is a day I will never forget.I'm finally meeting my best friend after over the two years of being behind a computer. Only video chatting, and messaging each other. I am as happy to see you as much as I am to see them right now Babs." Frankie speaks out truthfully to Barbara as he wraps his arm around her bringing her close to him

 

"That. That is actually really nice to hear Frankie, thank you." Barbara smiles out as Frankie wraos his arm around Barbara' shoulder and is pulled close into Frankie.

 

"Ah well, you know me, the nicest guy you'll never know." Frankie looks down at Barbara

 

"Okay enough of the cheesy bullshit-" Frankie chuckles out "-I'm like fanboying so much right now, I can't comprehend how awesome this is." Frankie says tapping his hand on Barbara' head as Barbara laughs out.

 

"Hey, do not touch the hair, took me a while to get it straighten out and please don't tell me your going to cry." Barbara chuckles out pulling away from Frankie, fixing her hair.

 

"I admit. I probably am going to cry." Frankie says gesturing his hand out to agree with Barbara.

 

"Well don't be a bitch and ask me for any tissues. That would be awesome" Barbara says looking at Frankie, Frankie covers the middle of his chest with his left hand and leans over to Barbara with a happy-sad look on his face.

 

"Wow thanks for the encouragement Barbara, I really appreciate that. That's probably the nicest thing you've said to me." Frankie tones out a sarcastic voice, grinning out, Frankie' dimples dig deep into his cheeks, Barbara staring at Frankie, she creeps up closer to her best friend while he's not paying attention and starts to poke her finger into Frankie' cheek pressing into the dimple, her tongue slightly poking out of her mouth. Frankie stands there with a straight face as Barbara continues to poke into Frankie' cheek. Simultaneously moving forward up the line.

 

"Dim. Ple. Dimple." Barbara says with a straight face.

 

Frankie chuckles out "Barbara Dimpleman" as they both laugh out. Barbara continues to bother Frankie by poking into his ribs, making him squirm, fighting her fingers off.

 

"Man, it would be a pain in the ass to live with you." Frankie speaks out, Barbara throws her head back laughing, her bubbly laugh contagious to Frankie as he laughs out all the same. Still jittery of happiness to finally meet each other. Finally moving up to the front of the line after a handful of minutes waiting. Frankie comes face to face with the people who created one of the best web series he will ever see. Which spanned him into watching their videos and being a fan of the company since 2003. Frankie reaches his hand out to Burnie Burns, Burnie taking Frankie' hand, shaking it proudly.

 

'Was this happening? Is this all a dream? This can't be real.' Are the only thoughts running through his head. Burnie turns to see Barbara beside Frankie.

 

"Hey Barbara having a good time here?" Burnie asks Barbara. 'What if he doesn't recognize me? I mean surely he must, me and Barbs are the most active on the site. Running forums, answering questions. We even got to talk with them in a call.' Frankie' thoughts speak

 

"It's going pretty great here so far" Barbara says. Burnie then turns to look at Frankie. Taking a small second to analyze Frankie' face

 

"And you. Sorry it took me a second. but you, must be Frankie." Burnie says staring at Frankie

 

"Holy fuck you actually know me." Frankie says happily relieved

 

"Well of course! You're one of the top contributors on the site. Next to Barbara, and you have been with us for like two years now. How can I not remember you." Burnie says fixing his glasses and crossing his arms as Frankie looks at the trio.

 

"I've been waiting quite a while to finally meet all of you here. Hell I didn't't even know you were here up until 20 minutes ago, or even on my way here to Toronto. " Frankie says rubbing the back of his neck

 

"Yeah, we decided to surprise the fans and show up. So far people love the idea." Matt speaks out, Joel standing to the left of Burnie, and Matt to the right.

 

"Well I'm actually very glad to have convinced my parents for letting me come down to Toronto, but y'know due to the unexpected knowledge of you guys being here. I only have for you guys to sign is this shirt." Frankie says pointing at his Caboose T-Shirt in his hand

 

"Oh that's fine, Here." Burnie says reaching for the shirt, handing it to Burnie he begins signing Frankie' shirt and so does Matt & Joel.

 

Looking over at Joel, Joel looks back at Frankie, that's when Frankie reaches his hand out to Joel "Hey man." Frankie says shaking Joel' hand, Joel begins to grin out shaking his head.

 

"You know, you're like the 30th guy to say that to me now. Barbara even said that to me" Joel says, Frankie beams out. Then looks at Barbara standing not far behind him, giving Frankie a thumbs up. Burnie hands Frankie his shirt back to him.

 

"Well Joel, I have been waiting for the chance to finally say that to you if I ever met you in person, and I do have to say. Worth it." Frankie says smiling, then turning to Matt and shakes Matt's hand.

 

"And it's always nice to meet the CEO of RT productions. I'm like not nervous at all." Frankie says as Matt grins out

 

"Nice to meet a great long time fan like yourself. Don't be nervous, These guys should be the ones nervous whenever they make fun of me" Matt replies

 

"Frankie here I'll take a picture of you four." Barbara says taking her camera out, nodding, Frankie groups up with Matt, Joel & Burnie. Smiling wide as Barbara counts from three, counting all the way to one and snapping the photo of the four of them, Frankie looks at the picture and is overall happy with it, turning out great. He looks at the fans in the room, then Barbara & then to guys laughing at nonsensical things. Frankie smiles out. He will never forget this day.

* * *

 

 

_6 Years later._

Later that night in Frankie' apartment

 

Sitting on the couch, controller in hand, junk food laid on the table in front of him. Frankie plays out kn his Xbox, patiently waiting for Burnie's Skype call.

 

"Well fuck guys, I told you specifically to keep the zombies away from me. While I was at the box." Frankie speaks into his Xbox 360 mic, looking at the TV spectating his friends on Call of Duty.

 

"Dude! Fuck behind yo-and you're dead." Frankie doesn't get the chance to warn his online friends as the 'Game Over' screen comes on. Blaring the end music, voices blare out from Frankie' mic .

 

"I told you to do one thing bro, you can't honestly blame me for getting you fuckers killed." Frankie argues to his friends, grabbing his bottle of beer, pouring the liquid down his throat and placing it by the 3 other bottles lined up empty, quickly glancing at the time.

7:30 PM Frankie reads.

 

'I'll call Burns at 8.' Frankie thinks out

 

"Well guys, I have to get off now, have improtant shit to do soon. But yeah it has been fun, but...Duty Calls." Frankie says adding a long 'Yeah' to the end of his pun, his friends blaring out 'Fuck you.' And disapproving his pun.

 

"You guys don't know good jokes if it was in your faces, alright bye guys" Frankie says turning off his Xbox with his controller, the TV screen turns black, Frankie tosses the controller on the messy table in front of him. Grabbing his phone from beside him, turning on the screen of his iPhone he notices a new text message has come in from Burnie Burns at 6:20 PM, Frankie opens the text message as it reads.

 

'Hey Frankie just wanted to let you know I'll be Skyping you at around 7:30 like you said, so be ready.' Reading the end of the message, Frankie' eyes burst open looking back at the time again. He quickly jumps up from the couch, running past the piece of furniture, sprinting towards his room, Frankie trips over nothing but his own two feet and lands hard on the rug, Jumping back up on his feet. He continues rushing into his bedroom, darting into the doorway.

Stopping in the middle of his small room, Frankie looks around his room trying to find his Laptop, searching his room, quickly as he can, in luck. He finds it under the bed. Pulling his laptop open and turning it on. Frankie also realizes that Austin is an hour ahead of him.

 

"Fuck!" Frankie curses out, his laptop turns on to the password screen, quickly entering it in, the laptop loads the main screen. Quickly searching through his programs finding Skype and opening it. Frankie pulls his phone up from his pocket and starts to enter a text message to Burnie.

 

'Hey Burnie, didn't notice the time, sorry I'm an hour late for Skyping you. I'm ready for the call now.' Frankie taps send. A minute goes by as Frankie' iPhone vibrates at the new message received.

 

'Oh hey Frankie, Don't worry, I actually meant at 7:30 your time to make it easier for you to keep track. I'll Skype you now." Burnie replies to Frankie' worrisome text message, Frankie looks at his computer screen patiently waiting. The screen changes to a blue background with Burnie' name showing at the top, Frankie answers the call with video. Frankie' screen is met with Burnie' face as so is Burnie'.

 

"Hey Burnie! How's it going! In honesty, you had me rushing around there for a second, thought I missed your call." Frankie says, Burnie chuckles at the incident.

 

"Hey man sorry about that, Should'be stated that earlier. And I've been going well, I've been quite busy the past few days, organizing meetings, working on RvB, the usual busy schedule here at RoosterTeeth." Burnie says grabbing a notebook and pen.

 

"Ah well, we all have to be very busy sometime in our life, even if it is everyday. But that's good? to hear?" Frankie says confused to say if it's good for Burnie

 

"So how have you been doing? I kinda asked you this at RTX, but I just want to know everything basically" Burnie asks Frankie, adjusting his camera.

 

"Uh..how have I been doing, pretty alright actually, it has been going pretty good so far since RTX actually. I should add, I enjoyed the convention by the way, thanks again for flying me down there. I had an amazing time." Frankie thanks Burnie.

 

"Hey no problem, I should thank you for being such a great fan actually. Especially with helping out over there in Edmonton for more fan events" Burnie replies

 

"It's not big events, but there are fans here who appreciate what RoosterTeeth does Burnie." Frankie says grinning

 

"So yeah Frankie at RTX I forgot to ask you many questions I had for you there, mainly cause we were shooting Immersion plus you almost passed out on us." Burnie says chuckling so does Frankie

 

"Oh right, yeah, about that. I'm super fucking sorry i really should have been ready for the fucking Texas heat over there. I don't know how you do it Burns, surviving in heat like that, the highest we get is 25 and that's the average high for a summer day in Edmonton, but in fact. You should know, it's snowing over here already. Plus it's minus 11 Celsius over here." Frankie says standing up while still holding the Laptop, He walks out of his room and towards the kitchen table to sit down.

 

"You really should have, we thought we might have had to stop the shoot for a second there. And same to you Frankie, I can't survive the cold there, I can barely survive plus 10." Burnie says fixing his glasses

 

"So what were these questions you needed to ask me?" Frankie curiously asks.

 

"Yes right, okay well one I wanted to know, and you can fully flesh this out for me. What did you do for school? Did you graduate? Did you take college or University? Tell me everything about that firstly." Burnie says giving Frankie questions about school.

 

"Oh well for school. Yes I did graduate from high school. with standard high grades I should add, Then after High school ended I applied at the University of Alberta for an Office Admin. In other words Office Admin is basically just to get me a basic average pay desk job. You know answering emails, forwarding and wording documents. Stuff like that." Frankie replies to his questions.

 

"Okay, okay. And have you used what you learned from University in a job?" Burnie asks Frankie writing down in his notebook.

 

"Yes I did in fact, last time I was hired for anything like that was to help with a Canadian company right after RTX, worked there for about a month and a half" Frankie tell Burnie his job experience.

 

"Did you take anything else after University?" Burnie asks Frankie

 

"Yes i did, y'know to be honest, I didn't want to be a normal desk job employee, I wanted to take Film production school, so during when I took Office Admin in University. I took online and night college courses for Video editing and Basic film production handling. And with that lead me into College the next year in which I took 2 years of Film production and Editing. So for the past year I've been working around different Radio and Television jobs." Frankie says as Burnie listened on and nodded all the way through, looking impressed by Frankie' school class choices

 

"That is one strong and smart job resume right there and are you working now?" Burnie asks

 

"I have been out of one for over a month now, but I have worked on small Canadian films here and there. Actually before RTX I got flown over to Manitoba to work on a movie that is coming out next year, I helped with the camera precision, directed the positions of the camera. any off key camera problems. So that was fun, got to also visit a long time friend there too." Frankie continues on about his job history and school, looking at Burnie jot down more in his notebook.

 

"That is actually very interesting, Did the directors or producers need you to go back anytime to work on the movie more?" Burnie asks Frankie about the film job

 

"Uh no. They actually said thanks to me, they got all the scenes they needed to shoot, in time. But I think they're like shooting some place in the US now." Frankie says remembering back to what the producer said.

 

"And how about living, do you live at home or are you in a place of your own?"

 

"I am currently rooming with a friend of mine who has gladly let me stay with her. I pay half, she pays half. Simple." Frankie replies with his living conditions.

 

"How's your Visa?" Burnie asks

 

"My Visa? Like travel?" Frankie asks "Yes" Burnie replies

 

"It's still good, yeah. Just got upgraded for longer vacation stays in the US. Or anywhere really" Frankie says with a quizzical look

 

"Huh that's interesting to hear. Good perhaps." Burnie says looking at Frankie through his screen.

 

"Why is that good?" Frankie asks, already lost In the void of questions.

 

"Because this'll make it easier to sponsor your Visa or Green Card for permanent residency." Burnie says writing down more things on his notes

 

"Why would you do that?" Frankie quizzes with a confused look

 

"Because you will be needing a place to stay when you come to live in Austin" Burnie states

 

"I'm fucking lost here. Why would I be living in Austin?" Frankie says realizing what Burnie is trying to say.

 

'No..this motherfucker doesn't mean it.' Frankie thinks out

 

"Because where else will you stay when you come to work at RoosterTeeth." Burnie says with a straight face looking at Frankie. A small smirk creeping on the side of his mouth.

 

"Burns...where you getting at?" Frankie asks widening his eyes turning his head slightly looking at Burnie back at the screen

 

"I'm asking you if you want to work at the RoosterTeeth offices" Burnie smirks

 

It seemed like everything stopped after Burnie said that sentence, everything slowed down to the point of non belief, Frankie just got asked to work at his dream job, to work at the company that has been in his life for 8 years. Everything catching up to Frankie, and all the emotions rush to Frankie' face, overfilling with a look of surprise, joy, excitement and disbelief. Frankie opens his mouth widely and smiles from ear to ear, covering his mouth with his left hand Frankie breaths out stuttered breath, his heart beating fast.

 

"No...no fucking way." Frankie shakes his head in disbelief with a shining glint of surprise in his eyes, shining bright at even the thought of working at the company.

 

"I am serious Frankie, you have been with us for so long, you have shown gratitude and commitment in being a great fan in the years of discovering us as a company that cares for their community, and we appreciate that very much. so in return we give our thanks, which is working with us at the offices. With what you just resolved in those questions I asked you, We would love to have you work with us." Burnie says smiling wide for Frankie as an overwhelming sense of happiness overcomes Frankie in a very unsuspecting way.

 

"Fuck yes! Holy mother of fuck!-" Frankie laughs out covering his face with his hands laughing with joy "-sorry, it's just. I don't even know where to fucking begin. Mother fucker of-" Frankie says looking at Burnie through his screen, covering his mouth to stop him from swearing anymore, bringing his hands up to the back of his head, Frankie' brown eyes glistening at the overall outcome.

 

"Well Frankie, You can start by making plans on where you're gonna stay in Austin, Me and Matt will vouch for your Visa and you can live in Austin and work with us here. We have quite a lot already planned for you to do already, that is. If you do want to come work with us." Burnie says

 

"FUCK YES! Of course I want to fucking work there." Frankie excites out loudly, not caring for the neighbors in nearby apartments.

 

"That is great to hear from you. Glad to have you on board already." Burnie smiles out fixing his cap and glasses. So first of all we need to plan out where you're going to live in Austin."

 

"I will work right on that, I have a lot of fucking planning to do I guess, and Burnie, fucking thank you! I really mean that, you don't know how or what I'm feeling right now, this is amazing. Nothing can possibly make me forget what you just told me." Frankie says grinning wildly.

 

"Hey no problem at all, How long do you think it would take for you to get everything packed and ready to be here?" Burnie asks

 

"Uhm, well to get everything packed for me and be in Austin, living there. It will probably by the end of November, I don't have a lot of things to move. Most of the furniture here are my roommates. So it should't be very long. " Frankie estimates

 

"Alright lets talk more about that then." Burnie says, and they did just that, went on for more than a hour talking about Austin, the locations of the nearest apartments, Burnie texting Frankie numbers where to phone for the apartments, gathering numbers for travel agencies.

 

"Well Burns, this has been an experience of a lifetime. Now excuse me while I go cry after you hang up" Frankie laughs, Burnie does so too

 

"Well I am happy to have hired you on board. We'll talk more, but you have a lot of shit to do, alright goodbye Frankie Graham" Burnie says, Frankie waves off as Burnie ends the call. Sitting in his seat in front of his laptop. Frankie smiles and laughs out.

 

"That did not just happen." Frankie says out pinching himself.

 

"Well shit, it wasn't a dream. This actually happened." Frankie says out to himself, leaning back on his chair and getting up from his seat, he walks over to the middle of his living room. Grabbing one of the couch cushions and pressing it against his face, yelling the words 'Yes' 'Fuck' and many other words to express how he is feeling all into the cushion, muffling the sound so he does't awake other people in the apartment. Frankie drops the cushion smiling wide and looking around his apartment. This is happening.

Grabbing his iPhone from his pocket, turning the screen on, he scrolls through his contact list to find BlawnDee, tapping the name as it starts to phone the number, pressing the phone against his ear, Frankie hears ringing.

 

"Hey Bubs, what's up?" Barbara picks up, her voice cheery like always.

 

"Barbara." Frankie speaks into the phone

 

"Yeah what's up?" Barbara says

 

"I just wanted to tell you that uh..." Frankie cuts his own words off, realizing a great thought

 

'What if I just show up in December and surprise her? She doesn't know.'

 

"What? hello?" Barbara confusingly says

 

'Sorry, I was calling to let you know that you shouldn't be spending the night, we should celebrate for... _your_ hiring." Frankie says smirking on the phone, cringing and urging to tell Barbara.

 

"Okay? So how do you plan to do that?" Barbara asks

 

"Well we do have Skype _Barbara_ , we've been using it for everything." Frankie says

 

"Well  _Frankie_ let me get my laptop and I'll phone you." Barbara says hanging up abruptly

 

"Well that was rude." Frankie says out, walking back to the kitchen table and sitting back down in front of his laptop. Few minutes pass by Barbara' name pops up on Skype. Frankie answer the call with video. The screen popping up showing Barbara with her morning face and hair pulled up into a bun.

 

"Frankieeeee" Barbara speaks out looking at Frankie through her screen.

 

"Barbaraaaa" Frankie replies waving at the blonde.

 

"Hey, what you doing Bubs?" Barbara cooes out

 

"Talking to you." Frankie says as he grins lightly

 

"I walked right into that. You smartass" Barbara says grabbing her mug and drinking from it.

 

"Yeah you did, what are you drinking?" Frankie curiously asks as he gets up from his seat and walking over to the fridge, laptop still in line of sight of him

 

"Coffee, been busy all day. So I'm winding down now." Barbara says pulling her sweater arm sleeve up more to cover her face.

 

"Coffee? Nuh uh, fuck that Babs. We're gonna get drunk." Frankie says grabbing a unopened case of Molson Canadian beer cans out of the fridge. Barbara smiles on.

 

"Sure alright, I'll go get my drinks." Barbara says pushing the laptop off of her and placing it on her bed as she walks off.

 

Frankie walks back the table, placing the case down on the glass table looking at what's coming from Barbara screen, showing most of her, walls lined up with art and posters. Barbara coming back a bottle of Absolute Vodka in her left hand with SunnyD bottle tucked under her arm and a glass in her hand.

 

"Whoo Barbara, going for hardcore liquor I see." Frankie says as Barbara jumps on her bed, crossing her legs and sitting in front of the laptop.

 

"What other way to celebrate am I right?" Barbara speaks out setting her glass up, grabbing the Vodka and SunnyD, opening both bottles, Barbara pours both liquids in her glass at the same time, mixing the drinks. Spilling the SunnyD on her blanket.

 

"Oh no. Fuck, woops" Barbara innocently says, putting the caps back on the bottles and setting them aside, lifting her glass up looking at the stain

 

"You fucked up Babs, kill yourself. " Frankie chuckles out as Barbara throws a middle finger at Frankie through her Webcam

 

Frankie grins out as Barbara pulls her blanket off the bed and sitting back down, drinking her glass of liquor. Her face showing off the strength of the drink.

 

"Damn that tastes amazing." Barbara says taking another swig at her liquor

 

"Well I guess I should get mine" Frankie says opening the case of beer, grabbing the cold can, pushing open the cap and drinking the Canadian beer.

 

"So Frankie, meet anyone new? I mean surely there must be a lucky girl in your embrace." Barbara says askng Frankie about his relationship status.

 

"Nope. Still single, but always ready to mingle." Frankie chuckles out

 

"Don't you mean Christian Mingle?" Barbara says drinking from her glass grinning out.

 

"That was one time, I thought it would be funny to try." Frankie replies

 

"Wasn't your profile picture, like fucking-" Barbara and Frankie say in unison "Raptor Jesus." Frankie and Barbara laugh out

 

"And which Christian female does _not_  want Raptor Jesus in their life." Frankie says as Barbara points to herself

 

"That's cause your a...a" Frankie says with a straight face

 

" 'A' what Frankie, huh?" Barbara says throwing her arns up turning her head slightly looking at Frankie directly. 

 

"A very polite and nice Canadian, sorry." Frankie says downing his beer can as Barbara finishes her glass.

 

'I really want to tell her!' Frankie says aloud in his thoughts

 

"Tell who what?" Barbara asks as Frankie stops and opens his eyes wide, looking at Barbara. 

 

"Did I say that out loud?" Frankie asks as Barbara nods chuckling lighlly

 

"Tell you that we should call Mr. Gavino F-uck! he's probably sleeping." Frankie says saving himself

 

"Okay? But Yeah Gavvers is sleeping, he texted me like an hour ago..." Barbara says as she starts laughing

 

"What is it? Why are you laughing?" Frankie says confused

 

"Remember that time when Gavin made it super fucking awkward in that one video call, like many years back because he by accidentally told me that you liked me?" Barbara says laughing out, Frankie smirks at the memory.

 

"Yeah, sadly I do." Frankie smiles

 

"And then you-" Barbara laughs even harder, not finishing her sentence. "-and then you turned your camera off cause you were embarrassed and Gavin was having the time of his life, I remember I was just sitting there quietly, cause I felt VERY awkward." Barbara says breathing out a few last laughs pouring more Vodka and SunnyD back into her glass.

 

"I was so fucking mad at him for the longest time after that, I couldn't even talk to you cause I felt pretty sad." Frankie says

 

"Awh don't be sad, you had a crush on me." Barbara starts laughing hard again taking a drink of her glass, bursting out as she tries not to spit her drink out from laughing.

 

"This was like, when was it? Like fucking 6 years back after RvBTO. if I remember correctly. More than glad to have moved on from liking you, I mean seriously. " Frankie curls his mouth to one side

 

"Hey!? Fuck you" Barbara swears out "But yeah, I think it was after the RvB thingy" Barbara says burping lightly as Frankie notices through her camera, hey blue eyes all glassy and teary, with a small glint of her being tipsy

 

"Wow Babs, drunk already? You only had like a glass and a half." Frankie says opening another can of beer and drinking from it.

 

"I'm not, I have been planning all day, so I'm a bit tired." Barbara says drinking from her glass again. 

 

"Then why did you agree to Skype me if you were tired?" Frankie asks

 

"Cause I didn't want to spend the night, bored and not celebrating." Barbara says fixing her long sweater

 

"Well I'm glad to be your savior, and let us drink to that. Here's to you Babs, getting to work at your dream job, accomplishing everything perceived in life to get here." Frankie announces raising his beer can as Barbara raises her glass they both tap their beer against the webcams and both drink.

 

After 2 hours of drinking, laughing and celebrating. The night is ending for Barbara and Frankie as they close off with goodbyes.

 

"Well Frankie, thanks, i needed this so much. I appreciate it, goodnight Bubs." Barbara says goodbye as her eyes are strained out, and her body tipsy.

 

"Anytime Barbara, I'm happy for you, goodnight, don't you let those fucking bed bugs bite or I'll beat the shit out of them if they do!" Frankie yells out, pulling one last laugh from Barbara. Barbara waves as she ends the call. Leaning back on his chair he looks to see over 8 cans empty. Frankie gets up and walks over to the couch sitting down on the leather, Frankie hears the lock of the apartment door lock jiggle and unlock, his roommate Gisela enters in quietly. 

 

"Hello? I'm back." Gisela whispers out walking into the living room to see Frankie sitting on the couch.

 

"Oh nice to see you back, yeah i know, saw your note. I'll clean all this shit up, didn't expect you to be back tonight." Frankie says slurring some of his words.

 

"Well okay then, hope you didn't drink up the beer on me though. Well I am off to bed, see you in the morning." Gisela says and walks into her bedroom as Frankie gets up, collecting all the beer bottles, cans, food packages and any mess he made around the apartment, and starts cleaning. His body unstable and mind blurry, but he still has his mind wrapped around RoosterTeeth. This is his moment, A One in a million chance, he's going to take it.

 

* * *

1-4 Days Later.

 

Over the span of four days, Frankie spent it calling around the Austin area for any available apartments to his liking, looking at complexes and small house offers, giving his roommate a notice of his leave and telling his family about the plans on moving to Austin. They support him all the way through helping him find any good offers across Austin.

* * *

 

11 days later.

 

Finding a good apartment in Austin with the help of his parents, his apartment is all paid for with the help of his parents. Frankie starts packing all of his things and moving all his important items in boxes and moving them into his parents garage from his apartment. Frankie calls Burnie to ask him to buy Frankie furniture and move it into his apartment. Transfering money to Burnie' bank account, Burnie buys Frankie' bed, tables, couches, TV and electronics. Moving them into his apartment.

* * *

 

10-14 days later

 

Over the span of 14 days Frankie & Burnie called Frankie' travel agency and with help of Burnie & Matt, Frankie got his Green Card approved for permanent residency in the US, Burnie sends Frankie money to buy a plane ticket to Austin, Texas. Planning his leave for departure on the 15th of November, 2011. Frankie still packing up the last of his things, putting all of his clothes in his luggage bags, finished packing from his apartment In Edmonton.

Frankie thanks his friend for letting him room with her. And appreciates everything she did for him. Saying his goodbyes. Frankie officially moves out of his apartment. Frankie drives his car and has his dads truck move the last of his boxes to his parents garage, leaving only the big important objects behind, especially his car. Saying goodbye to his most prized possession. Frankie locks it away in his parents garage.

 

"I'll come back for you, don't worry." Frankie utters out his last words to his car. 

* * *

 

2 days later

 

His last day in Edmonton, Frankie spends it with dinner with his family and spending a night out with his close friends, everything is packed in over 4 bags of luggage, 3 being clothes, family photos, miscellaneous items. Then one being his games and consoles covered In bubble wrap, just in case. Frankie calls around for any last minute changes that might have happened, but everything turned out great. Apartment is ready to be moved into. And Mr. Burnie Burns patiently waiting in Austin.

* * *

 

Today.

 

Frankie grabs his bags, putting them in his parents trunk, Frankie' parents drive him down to the airport.

'This is it' Frankie' thoughts say

Frankie looks down at his phone checking the time. 8:03 AM his plane arrives at 10 AM but better to be early not late. Arriving at the airport at 8:40 AM, Frankie exits his parents car, Holding his luggage and carry-on bag, ready to leave, he says goodbye to his parents, Frankie' mom hugging him tight, asking him to just stay.

"Y'know I can't stay mom, you'll be taking away my job and my future." Frankie says giving one last smile to his mom kissing her cheek as she starts to cry after his mom finally lets go of him, Frankie then hugs his dad, telli g him to keep safe. Frankie waves goodbye to his parents, walking into the airport. Luggage in hand. Ready to go.

Passing through the check-in counter, baggage and security check. Frankie sits, waiting in the terminal of the airport. Checking his time on his iPhone. 9:30 AM. Having his carry-on luggage with him filled with his electronics of games and laptop. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he dials Burnie' number.

"Hello." Burnie answers

 

"Hey Burnie, It's Frankie and I just would like to tell you that I am in the airport terminal right now, waiting for the plane to Austin to come." Frankie says smiling

 

"That is great to hear, so you should be in Austin by 3:30 PM over here. But I'll be waiting to pick you up and drop you off at your apartment, I got your keys from the landlord."

 

"Great to hear Burns, I wanted to say this till I saw you in person, but just in case this plane blows up, I would like to thank you for everything you have done for me. Going out of your way to help with my apartment, Green Card, and I I'm not't the only you helped out with, Barbs said you helped her also. But just would like to say. Thank you." Frankie speaks with honesty

 

"You won't blow up on that plane, I'll make sure of it. And your welcome Frankie, can't wait to start working with a guy like you, I'll see you around 3-4. Bye have a safe flight." Burnie says

 

"Alright then, bye Burnie." Frankie says hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket, Frankie looks outside to see the United Airlines plane land on the runway. Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three finished! I am already very excited to write down chapter four! I planned to have this chapter split in two, but I thought. Fuck it, it's been three chapters in and we only seen a small portion of the RT company. Lets get it moving! But not too fast. 
> 
> And also I know if you're a long time Fanfic reader, like moi, The OC may look like they are putting a 'Mary Sue' vibe, but no. Trust me. Those tags are there for a reason, but until then, happy fun times. Chapter four coming soon!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> (Sorry if I butchered the knowledge of travel with the Visa and Green Card points, I never traveled anywhere outside my province in Canada tbh. So I looked up how the process goes as best as I could and wrote down what I learned.)
> 
> I used a song for inspiration of this chapter, I knew when writing this draft, that Frankie will be getting hired. So I used the song One In A Million by Down With Webster to express his feelings about getting hired. And how he feels/felt.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie arrives in Austin, how does his day end up going so far?

Here's to Never Growing Up.   
_Chapter 4 of ?_

 

* * *

 

 

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, We will be arriving and touching down in Austin, Texas very soon, please fasten your seat belts for landing and put your tray in the upright position, The flight attendants will be coming down the rows to pick up any drinks and garbage. The weather is currently 61° Fahrenheit, 16° Celsius. Hope you enjoyed your flight on the United Airlines. Thank you" The captain announces over the intercom, flying into Austin, Texas; Frankie looks out the window of the plane passing over the city of Austin, smiling wide from ear to ear with excitement, Frankie putting on his seat belt, putting up his tray and handing his drink to the stewardess.

 

'I'm here, finally here.' Frankie' thoughts over fill, seeing Austin in it's whole out of the window.

 

* * *

 

 

_7 years ago._

September 3rd. 2004.

Edmonton Childrens and Teen Hospital.

 

Walking down the halls of the building, his breathing not steadying, his heart pounding fast and loud; Frankie goes through the hospital to find room 4DC, walking down clean halls of the building, finding the Hospital room, Frankie shuffles slowly into the room, passing through the curtains separating of what he was about to see.

 

His best friend, his only friend who understood Frankie for so long, who has been there for him, his brother but not in law. IV's attached through his arms and hands. Laying with a weakened look on his face, his head completely shaven but hidden behind a toque. Marcus. Laying with a disease that can not be cured; Frankie looks to the other side of the bed to see Marcus' parents sitting next to their son, eyes red and faces down.

 

"Hey Frankie, you came." Marcus' mother whispers getting up while looking at Frankie.

 

"Why would I not come? I just- I had to see in person if it was true. It's just. How? " Frankie says, his eyes tearing up from the pain of seeing his best friend in the condition he is in.

 

"We meant to tell you sooner, but everything was really hard to deal with at first, but the doctors are looking into it, they already put him through various CT scans, tests, and we already had him through Chemotherapy. So yes, what you heard from your parents, it is," Marcus' mother stops to catch her breath. "-it's cancer. They've put him through Chemotherapy to weaken and shrink the Cancer tumor. and they're putting him through surgery in two days. But he's been very tired and weak since." Marcus' mother says starting to tear up, Frankie cover his mouth to hide the gasp of depression.

 

"Where is it? The cancer." Frankie says looking at Marcus

 

"The scans show that It's growing on the bottom of his spine, he is losing all felling and nerves in his legs, Marcus wil-" Marcus' mother stops in the middle of her sentence and to recatch her breathing. "-he won't walkk due to it growing and weakening the bottom of his spinal nerves." Marcus' mother says, Frankie approaches his best friend laying on the hospital bed. Marcus groans out, waking up slowly.

 

"Hey sweetie, you awake now?" Marcus' mom says looking at her son opening his eyes, Marcus nods slowly.

 

"Frankie is here to come visit you." Marcus' mother says, Marcus looks to the left of him to see Frankie standing not far from his bed. Marcus' eyes opened but very tired.

 

"Hey man, how's it going?" Frankie says looking at his best friend with a look of sadness, Marcus moves up slowly, his parents helping him as he does.

 

"I felt worse." Marcus utters with a weakened voice, slightly grinning.

 

"Are you sure?" Frankie asks

 

"Ain't as bad" Marcus says, making Frankie smile

 

"I bet man, but I came as soon as I heard you were in here, and since I missed out on your birthday, I brought you your presents." Frankie says taking his backpack off, opening the zipper and pulling out two box shaped gifts, one wrapped in blue paper, the other in red. Marcus' dark toned face turned pale suddenly lights up with joy.

 

"Thanks Frank." Marcus says slowly, smiling lightly, Marcus reaches out, Frankie handing him the two gifts.

 

"Do you want me to open them for you Marc?" Marcus' mother asks worryingly.

 

"Don't worry, I can do it." Marcus says, holding one of the gifts wrapped in blue, Marcus starts tearing and ripping the paper apart, ripping off the wrapping, Marcus' face fills with joy, his eyes shoot open to see the case, showing Halo characters all over the front box art for the DVD, with the title reading Red Vs. Blue: Season 1.

 

"This is awesome Frankie, wow." Marcus puts down the DVD and grabs a hold of the second box, wrapped in Red, tearing the wrapping paper off just like the first gift, Marcus' smiles to see the DVD, reading Red Vs. Blue Season 2. Marcus grabs a hold of both DVD's looking at both cases with happiness spread across his face.

 

"Mom can you get the nurse to...roll in the DVD and TV please? I want to watch these right now with Frankie." Marcus says slowly, still very tired due to all the tests and chemotherapy put on him.

 

"Sure honey, I'll go look for her. Frankie can you come out with me?" Marcus' mother says, Frankie nods and they both walk out of the the Hospital room.

 

"I've never seen him that happy since this all started, thank you Frankie, Marcus and you have been great friends for so long, and I just-just can't imagine what you must feel seeing him like this." Marcus' mother says tearing up.

 

"Hey he is going to pull through this, I've seen Marcus do incredible things while growing up with him, he's very strong. He has had many bumps on the way and this one just happens to be a very big bump, but he can overpass it. I know he will." Frankie says looking at his best friends mother wiping away a tear dripping down his cheek.

 

"Marcus asked for you, we probably never told you till way after we got out of here, but he asked if you would come visit him, so we phoned you parents and told them. How did you take it?" Marcus' mother asks

 

"If I'm being honest then, well not...not good, I thought they were lying. And I thought they still were, like it was all a joke, up until I walked into that room. Seeing him like that is just-" Frankie' heavy breath cutting his words off, tears running down his face, Marcus' mother hugs Frankie.

 

"I know, let it out, we all did. Like you said, he's going to pull through. And I do believe in that." His friends mother says holding Frankie, breaking off Frankie wipes away the tears and nods.

 

"I'll be in the room with Marcus." Frankie says, walking off back towards the room, entering through again, seeing Marcus again, his dad sleeping in the corner.

 

"So the TV is coming now." Frankie says sitting in a chair by Marcus' bed.

 

"Cool, so how's the school?" Marcus asks tapping the cases with his finger

 

"Well they're rooting for you to pull through this. You're like the most talked about in the school now." Frankie announcing to his friend about school.

 

"Have you used that to your advantage?" Marcus asks scratching his nose.

 

"Why and how would I use that to my advantage?" Frankie quizzes with a confused look.

 

"Y'know, if there's girls talking about me, you should go up and say 'Hey there, yeah I'm Marcus' friend' something like that, then you can actually talk to a girl in peson, and not over the Internet" Marcus smiles out, Frankie chuckles out

 

"Hey, if I wanted to talk to a girl I would, and If you want me to do that, then sure." Frankie replies looking down at the floor, a moment of silence fills the air in the room.

 

"Hey" Marcus speaks out, looking at Frankie with his hazel eyes.

 

"Yeah?" Frankie replies looking back at his best friend.

 

"Yo-you ever wonder, why we're here?" Marcus says smiling out, Frankie scoffs out with a chuckle.

 

"That's lifes greatest mysteries isn't it? Why are we here?" Frankie replies, quoting the character Grif from Marcus and Frankie' favorite web shows.

 

"I'm glad you're here Frankie, thanks for the DVD's man" Marcus says looking at the gifts.

 

"Well they're your gifts from me. They are your belated birthday presents." Frankie says smiling at Marcus.

 

"Did someone ask for the TV?" A lady says out, Frankie looking at the woman roll in the TV with the DVD hooked up below it. The nurse detailing herself with red hair pulled back into a ponytail. bright green eyes, and a face of an angel, her face lights up with a smile.

 

"Yep we did." Frankie says, the nurse nods and rolls the TV at the end of the bed, she plugs in the TV, the watch of his dad beeping out, making Frankie and Marcus look, Marcus' dad wakes up looking at his watch.

 

"Hey son, got to go to work now. I love you and stay healthy for me while I'm gone." Marcus' dad says getting up and kissing his sons forehead and walking out of the room leaving only the nurse, Frankie and Marcus in the room. The nurse, having her back turned as she is messing with the cables of the TV and DVD, Marcus turns to look at Frankie, Frankie looks back to Marcus.

 

Marcus mouths out 'Fucking hot nurse man.' Frankie laughs out, his fist covering his mouth and shaking his head.

 

"Alright all done, what do you want to watch, we have many movies." The nurse says looking back at Marcus and Frankie bickering with laughter.

 

"I'm sorry, uhm we have these two DVD's, play this one first." Frankie says picking up the RvB season one from Marcus' bed and handing the DVD to the nurse.

 

"Okay. I'll put this on for you." The nurse says turning her back again. The two teenagers still giggling, the nurse puts the DVD on, handing Marcus the remote.

 

"Thank you Carley" Marcus says, the nurse Carley nodding and walking back out closing the curtain behind her.

 

"Whoa already on a first name basis huh? Marcus be getting the ladies." Frankie says grinning, Marcus nodding, his face no longer pale, his voice no longer weakened. Ever since Frankie came to see him. They both look at the TV, playing Red vs. Blue on the screen.

 

* * *

 

 

_7 years later._

Austin, Texas International Airport.

_3:58 PM_

 

Walking out of Gate 1A that cinnects to the plane he was just on, Frankie walks towards the luggage pick-up area, his carry-on pulled over his shoulder and tucked underneath his arm. Frankie stands by many others doing the same, patiently waiting for their luggage, the conveyor belt starts to move and rotate, bags passing by him, he sees his luggage being pushed out onto the belt.

After grabbing his two wheel out luggage and another bag, Frankie goes towards the exit doors. Stopping Frankie pulls his phone out from his carry-on bag, turning the iPhone on, going through screens, he enters a text message to Burnie Burns.

 

  * **Frankie -** 'Hey Burnie, I'm off the plane now, I am at the terminal entrance.' 



Frankie sends to Burnie.

 

Back at the office Burnie is sitting with Joel Heyman, Gus Sorola and Matt Hullum, sitting and waiting for two Canadians to arrive. Burnie recieves the text from Frankie, checking his phone and reading the message; Burnie looks up at the two other men.

 

"Alright Frankie is off the plane, and Barbara is on her way over here. Frankie has clearly stated that he wanted to surprise Barbara by being here so, be quiet when talk about Frankie, just say the new cameraman, and act nonchalant about it." Burnie says looking at the guys, Joel and Gus nods.

 

"Frankie hasn't told Barbara he got hired too, but Barbara did." Burnie replies looking down tapping in a message to Frankie.

 

"Okay but we started late on this thing, even if Barbara or Frankie get here first, we got to start as soon as either of them show up, so ask Frankie to take a cab" Matt says looking at Burnie as Gus and Joel are on their phones.

 

"Already on that Matt." Burnie says his thumbs zooming across his iPhone

 

  * **Burnie -** 'Hey yeah, There might be a slight problem. You may have to take a cab.'



Burnie types out, hitting send and replying to Frankie

 

Frankie's phone vibrates in his hands, quickly pulling his phone up to look at the new message, reading through it Frankie types in.

 

  * **Frankie -** 'Seriously?'



Frankie sends back with a small groan.

 

  * **Burnie -** 'Yeah, we're planning on a new short coming very soon, and I might need you to stay actually stay in the office when you get here. Cause you'll be helping out, but I'll drive you after.'



Burnie sends back, Frankie' face jumps up while reading the message.

 

'Fuck yeah!' Frankie says in his thoughts, pulling his earphones from his pocket and plugging them into his iPhone, switching to his Music app, going through his playlists of categorized songs, playing the list labeled 'Bon Jovi' the song 'You Give Love A Bad Name' plays, Frankie switches back to his messages while mouthing out the lyrics of the song playing.

 

  * **Frankie -** 'So I get to the office, and I start working immediately?'



Frankie taps out, sending the message.

 

Burnie reads the message sent back from Frankie.

  * **Burnie -** 'You got it, we'll put you through a small orientation after we are done the meeting, both you and She who must not be named. But we want to see if you were the right guy to hire.'



 

Frankie getting the message, he smirks.

  * **Frankie -** 'Oh yeah I'm the guy.'



Frankie taps in a reply a second after receiving the message, with a smirk curling his lips

 

 

  * **Burnie -** 'Do you know the address?'



Burnie taps in asking Frankie, sending the message, Burnie's phone goes off as Barbara sends also Burnie a message.

 

  * **Barbara -** 'Hey Burns, Outside the gate. Open 'er up! :)'



 

  * **Burnie -** 'Alright, sending Gus out there right now.'



 

Burnie replies to Barbara looking up at the guys look through the drafts of paper in front of them.

 

"Gus open the gate for Barbara." Burnie says looking down at his phone reading the message from Frankie.

 

"Why me? You hired her." Gus says back with a retorted look

 

"Gus. Please just open the damn gate for Barbara." Burnie says with a sigh, Gus groans as he gets up from his seat leaving the room and building.

 

  * **Frankie -** '636 Ralph Ablanedo Drive? Correct?'



Frankie asks for corrections as he mouths out song lyrics more confident and bobbing his head to the rock rhythms

 

  * **Burnie -** 'Yep! See you here in 20 minutes.'



 

  * **Frankie -** 'Its only 20 minutes? Just pick me up.'



Frankie types out with a retorted look.

 

  * **Burnie -** 'Well 20 minutes to get there, and another 20 minutes to get back, and it's also depending on the traffic.'



Burnie sends back, Gus enters back into the building, Burnie gets up from his seat and so does Joel and Matt.

 

"Right through there." Gus says outside the room as Barbara enters the room, her hair curled, down the sides of her face, her lips puckered with pink lipstick, curled up to both sides of her face, her crystal white teeth showing, seeing Burnie she walks up to him and hugs him.

 

"Hey Burns, nice to see you!" Barbara says smiling wide, going over to Joel and hugging him.

 

"Hey man." Barbara chuckles out releasing her hug, Joel shakes his head at the pun, Matt reaches his hand out to Barbara, she shakes her head and proceeds to hug Matt.

 

"Great to finally be working" Barbara says smiling, Burnie gestures his hand for her to sit. They all sit down as Burnie turns his phone back on to check the text from Frankie.

 

  * **Frankie -** 'Alrighty then, I'll take a cab. But before I go, is Barbs there?'



Frankie asks scratching his left forearm covered over by a tattoo

 

  * **Burnie -** 'Yes she is, don't worry I told everyone to shut up about you coming to work here, all she knows is that she will be working, I told them to mention that the new cameraman is coming in for the meeting.'



Burnie sends out, Looking at Barbara. Frankie reading he text, he smiles out.

 

'Can't wait to see her, I mean it's only been about 5 months since I last seen her, but every time we see each other it feels like its been years.' Frankie thinks out smirking out, not caring about anybody else seeing him he sings out lyrics to 'Livin' On A Prayer' a guy passes him looking at Frankie and smirking. Frankie opens his eyes seeing the man.

 

"Its Bon Jovi, can't deny the guys talent of music." Frankie says taking his right earphone out, still super excited to be working at Rooster Teeth.

 

"You cannot deny the world of Bon Jovi" the light skinned man says smiling out, his face detailing with skinny glasses, stubble above his lip and on his chin, his hair pulled to the front of his forehead, Frankie nods out smiling, the skinny man walks out of the airport, Frankie smiles out fixing his dress shirt, he decided to go business like, but his stylish spin on it, his white dress shirt, sleeves pulled up, with a loose skinny black tie falling in front of the shirt, with dark blue slim fit jeans and converse shoes finishing his look, his hair slicked over, giving a pompadour-esque look, Frankie starts walking out of the airport, he stands outside, seeing a lineup of cabs.

 

Burnie looks up from reading through his draft of papers seeing Gus and Matt go through the draft of stapled paper with Barbara and Joel.

 

"This is great, when do we start?" Barbara says looking through her scenes

 

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention we can't start without the cameraman coming in to look at the draft, cause without him we won't have anyone good enough to shoot the short" Burnie says as Barbara nods. Barbara reads throgh her lines and scenes seeing a specific scene, making her look twice.

 

"I'm going to be in the shower?" Barbara says with disbelief. 

 

"Yes, don't worry we're not going to be shooting you like  _that"_ Burnie says chuckling out.

 

"Alright then." Barbara says smirking.

 

  * **Frankie -** 'Alright, welp here I come.'



 

Frankie sends out, turning his phone screen off and grabbing his luggage, walking toward a random cab, looking through the open passenger side window, Frankie asks the driver if its free, the cab driver nods, Frankie asks the man to open the trunk, the driver nods and opens it for Frankie, Frankie picks his bags up, walking to the back of the cab, lifting the trunk door, Frankie puts all his luggage and bags into the trunk, closing it and getting into the passenger side of the cab.

 

"Uh, 636 Ralph Ablanedo Drive, please and thank you." Frankie nicely says to the cab driver, pulling his seatbelt over him and buckling in, he driver puts the address into the GPS and they drive off. Frankie looks out the window of the vehicle. Driving out of the area of the airport heading towards the direction of the RT offices. Frankie laughs out in joy.

 

'This is fucking it, they already got me planned to do shit. No turning back now.' Frankie thinks out, not hiding the big grin on his face. Frankie grabs his earphones from his pocket, plugging them into his phone, Frankie goes to his Music app and scrolls through the list of playlists, choosing the playlist named 'Song Mix #1'

 

Going through the songs, he taps 'Party Rock' by LMFAO, the song blares out of his earphones. Frankie bobs his head at the dance beats and starts to thrust his shoulders up and down, his arms doing the same. The cab driver looks over at Frankie dancing in his seat and smirks out. 

Arriving at his destination, Frankie peers out of the cab window, looking at the building behind closed gates. The cab driver stops by the curb.

 

"This is good, thank you." Frankie says taking out his wallet and grabbing his US money, converted from his Canadian money. Paying the cab driver the fee. Frankie jumps out of the vehicle, going to the back and lifting the trunk door open, grabbing his luggage, and closing the trunk, the cab drives off, leaving Frankie standing In front of the gates, a smile spreading across his face filled with excitement.

 

"I can't fucking believe it. I'm here." Frankie says out to himself. Approaching the gate, Frankie pulls his phone out, and starts to text Burnie.

 

  * **Frankie -** 'Hey Burnie. Outside the gate now, open 'er up'



Frankie sends smiling wide; Burnie in the middle of a conversation with Barbara and Joel, gets interrupted by his phone vibrating, Burnie picks up his phone from, reading the message Burnie slightly looks up to see Barbara, looking at the blonde with a smug look on his face, he gets up from his seat.

 

"I'll be right back. You continue all this." Burnie says walking out of the room, passing through the lobby to exit through the doors of the building. Seeing Frankie in the distance he sees him dancing in his place, spinning around. Burnie smiles out to see Frankie in the act.

 

Frankie lifts his arms above his face, bobbing his body to the beats of The Black Eyed Peas' 'Let's Get it Started' eyes closed, and volume turned up, not noticing Burnie in the slightest.

 

"The prodigal son has come" Burnie says on his way to the gate.

 

"Frankie...Frankie," Burnie speaks out to Frankie standing on the other side of the gate, in front of Frankie; not hearing a word, Frankie still dances, his excitement got to his body. "-Hello?!" Burnie yells, Frankie opens his eyes to see the older man standing on the other side of the gate, hands places above his hips smiling out.

 

"Oh fuck, hey Burns." Frankie says pulling his earphones out in a snap of a finger.

 

"Hey there" Burnie chuckles out, walking to the left of the gate, Frankie following his lead on the other side, Burnie punches in numbers on a box beside the gate, the gate pulls open, Frankie walks in with a smile on his face, facing Burnie, the older man reaches his hand out to shake Frankie' hand, dropping his luggage and bags, Frankie looks at Burnie with a head shake and hugs his new boss, and his friend.

 

"No hand shakes when it comes to me Burns, I can't believe I'm here. And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" Frankie says grabbing his luggage back up as Burnie re-closes the gate.

 

"No problem Frankie, and I can't believe it either," Burnie looks at Frankie luggage being pulled and two bags tucked underneath on either side of his arms "-Here Frankie, follow me, we'll put those in my trunk, and I'll drive you to your apartment after we close up here." Burnie says walking Frankie to his car, opening the trunk for Frankie, Frankie puts his luggage in the back and closes the door.

 

"Come on in, the guys are waiting, especially your girlfriend." Burnie chuckles out at the last remark.

 

"Saying this as a friend, not as your employee. You're an ass." Frankie smiles out, Burnie and Frankie walk towards the building, Frankie looks up before entering the office to see the words RoosterTeeth followed by the number 636 just over the outside ceiling. Frankie and Burnie enter into the building, the brightness of the sun shading out to the inside of the building, Frankie sees halls leading down towards the rest of the building in front of him, but the lobby leading to three rooms, the right of him, is a closed room and two doors of the right of him both open. From watching Podcasts and seeing Achievement Hunter, he knows what those two rooms are.

 

"And Here we go. The first room on your right," Burnie leans into Frankie and starts to whisper. "-Oh Yeah, Barbs is in there. so be ready, We only talked about the camera guy coming soon. So yeah." Burnie says, Frankie nods, his heart beating fast, everything goes slow for Frankie, his thoughts only speeding through

 

'Why am I nervous? It's just Babs, I've seen her twice this year. Or is it that i'm here, talking to Burnie in person, at the offices, maybe it's what Babs said, what if they don't like my work. Will they fire me? It's now or never, here we go.' And just like that, it felt like everything went back to normal speed, Frankie goes towards the doorway entering halfway through. Seeing Gus, Joel, Matt all sitting at the table. And to the left of Matt, sits Barbara, Frankie witnessing how she looks, he smiles out.

 

"So I heard that you guys need a cameraman." Frankie speaks out to the group, they all jump up and look up to see Frankie,

 

Barbara being the last to look, She sees Frankie, and the emotion rushes to her face quickly, her mouths widens, Barbara breaths out in disbelief, the blonde covers her mouth seeing Frankie. Barbara quickly jumps out of her seat, running around the table to Frankie, Barbara lunges at Frankie and hugs him tightly, Barbara squealing. Frankie smiles out widely hugging his best friend back.

 

"Oh my god!  _ **WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE!?**_ " Barbara screams out, not caring that she's suffocating Frankie with her hug.

 

"Maybe if you let me breath I'll tell you" Frankie utters out as if there is no oxygen left in his lungs, Barbara breaks off the hug, she slightly bends her knees down, hands over her mouth not hiding her full smile, her big blue eyes shot open with surprise.

 

"Are fucking kidding me?!" Barbara swears out quickly glancing at the men sitting at the table and back at Frankie.

 

"Yes, I am. This is all a dream." Frankie says smiling wide, Barbara laughs out of excitement.

 

"How, wha-I, what!?" Barbara stutters, not being able to put her emotions into words about seeing Frankie at the offices.

 

"Well see I wanted to tell you the night _we_  celebrated about your hiring a month ago, and I was so, so close to saying it, I was going to be like 'Hey! I'm getting hired too.' Then I was like nah, I'll do what is best." Frankie tells his plan, smiling at Barbara, her face still filled with emotion.

 

Frankie looks to the left of him to see a man, short light brown, curly hair, his face attacked with freckles just like Frankie, his small but deep eyes hidden behind rectangle rimmed glasses. His face filled with curiosity and confusion. Frankie knows exactly who that is. Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones. The man slowly pulls himself back into the Achievement Hunter office, closing the door.

 

"That is so much fucking better, Just. We have a lot to talk about after this." Barbara looks at Frankie, the Canadian male turning to look back at his long time best friend and lifts his hands up and says "So. We got a short to plan, shall we get on it?" Frankie says turning to look at Burnie, who has been standing there behind him the whole time; Burnie nods and the three enter back into the room, Frankie seeing Gus, Joel, and Matt sitting down, Frankie approaches the men and shakes Gus' hand, then Matt's.

 

"Hey man." Frankie says shaking Joel's hand last, the whole room laughs out, as Frankie is confused to why they're laughing.

 

"What." Frankie asks confused.

 

"When Barbara showed up before you, she said the same thing to me." Joel says smirking at Frankie, his somewhat of crows feet showing from his eyes

 

"Seriously?" Frankie says chuckling out, looking over to Barbara smiling at Frankie nodding her head.

 

"Take a seat." Matt says, Barbara shoots up and gestures her hand up, pointing and offering the seat next to her for Frankie, Frankie walks around the table that is used to host meetings, and occasionally Podcasts, and sits right next to Barbara, the bubbly fellow Canadian blonde beams out a smile.

 

"Ah thank you Ms. Dunkelman," Frankie looks at Barbara, then to the men "So whats the game plan here." Frankie asks smirking at the guys, also seeing Barbara in corner of his eye pinching herself.

 

'Already ahead of you on that one Barb' Frankie thinks out grinning.

 

Matt hands Frankie a stapled stack of papers, the front page reading out 'RT Shorts: Siri' underneath the title it also reads 'Final draft' underlined, Frankie opens the draft script, skimming through as Burnie goes through the plans.

 

"So of course in honor of Christmas that's next month, and with the new iPhone out. we're doing a parody of the iPhone's Siri being a serial killer. You can read through the lines there." Gus says putting his hand over his papers, Frankie does so, reading the lines and paragraph of lines. His knowledge of working with Film whizzing in his mind like a mathematician expert with numbers.

 

'Michael, walking down the streets of the carnival, is telling someone there's a problem with the iPhone he gave Barbara, Chris & Joel. When the phone disappears from his hands.' Frankie reads the lines, noticing no camera direction jotted down, Frankie makes his own up on the way 'Okay so we can have the camera zoom in over to Michael talking, fade out, then get a back shot of him, add more of a 'Someone watching him' affect, then front shot of him holding the phone, fade out then back in to him _not_  holding the phone. Scene done. Now Chri-' Frankie's thoughts cut off by Barbara leaning closer to Frankie.

 

"Whatcha doing." Barbara cooes out leaning over to Frankie reading the draft.

 

"Just reading through this, making plans on how the camera will be positioned, like right here, they ask for the camera to be focused on you guys opening the presents, but not showing you guys in the shot, so we can have it so-" Frankie gets cut off from speaking as did his thoughts by Barbara

 

"Boooring, you should flip to page three, cause you'll be shooting one of the best scenes." Barbara says with a cheeky smirk.

 

"Okay?" Frankie replies flipping to page three reading at the top 'BARBARA'S SCENES' Frankie reads through the page. Barbara points out a line of paragraph, telling Frankie to read it, Frankie listens and starts to read the one paragraph out loud.

 

"The scene will show Barbara in the shower, washing her hair, In which Siri will activate having Barbara curious to whatever made the noise, Barbara pulls opens the shower curtains, slightly looking around the bathroom, while in the shower, the iPhone will pan up behind Barbara, a screams calls out quickly and cutting to black to the next scene." Frankie reads out shaking his head as Barbara laughs at the first points made.

 

"So you're asking me, to shoot scenes of Barbara in the shower? Fucking what is this? Siri Triple-X Parody?" Frankie smiles out, Burnie laughs out.

 

"Not at all Frankie, Barbara is going to be wearing a top, she's not actually going to be naked" Burnie retorts.

 

"Damn, would've totally vouched for Barbara being naked." Frankie snorts out smiling wide. Barbara' eyes shoot open looking at Frankie.

 

"Hey!? Shut the fuck up!" Barbara says sucker punching Frankie in the arm.

 

"Really? That's the best you can do?" Frankie questions Barbara on her punch, acting as if the punch didn't affect. 'That hurt you ass' Frankie thinks out quickly.

 

"Want me to hit harder?" Barbara says puckering her lips in making a stern serious face while holding her fist up. 'Please don't' Frankie thinks out.

 

"I'm pretty convinced that, that was your hardest." Frankie smiles out, his cockiness flowing over himself. Barbara pulling her fist back, her arm swinging into Frankie's arm, connecting her fist to his upper arm right arm, Barbara continues to make smaller jabs at Frankie's arm after.

 

"You see what you're putting me up with, this is who I'll be working with." Frankie says looking at the guys, smirking back at Frankie as Barbara attacks Frankie's arm with punches.

 

Barbara stopping her punches, breathing out of her nose, Frankie looks at Barbara "You done?" Frankie says grinning ' ** _SHUT THE FUCK UP ME, THAT FUCKING HURT, HOLY HELL_** ' Frankie screams out in his thoughts. Barbara swinging one last hard punch at Frankie. her blonde locks falling in front of her face, she pulls them back to the side of her face, smiling. "Now I'm done." Barbara speaks.

 

Frankie, having his seat turned to Barbara his left elbow on the desk, Frankie turns back to Burnie "Okay so the short, Burnie as you can read, Page 3, Lines four," Frankie says, Burnie and everyone else flipping their pages to the page Frankie mentioned. "There's no camera directory here, like where is the camera gonna be. It can't get wet, so marking it off of it being in the shower is done and if we're showing the top half of Barbs, then shouldn't there be underlined or written down saying so? Like I'm already planning in my own head here to have the camera be positioned to show above Barbs chest, making the-" Frankie scoffs "-The illusion that Barb is in the shower, naked. But you're already expecting me to go in, with no directory plans." Frankie shakes his head staring at Burnie and the guys.

 

"God damn it Gus! I told you to put more points like that in the drafts." Burnie argues at Gus.

 

"Why are you arguing at me for?! I wasn't the only one working on the script! " Gus argues back as the two men start yelling at each other, Joel leans back on his chair, watching the two men bicker. Matt hangs his head over, having his hand over his forehead.

 

Frankie leans over to Barbara and whispers "You know I could tell them I see this all the time when looking at scripts of movies, and that it doesn't really matter if it helps me position the camera or not, and that I either roll with it or do whats good." Frankie says smiling as Barbara grins out

 

"Don't, I like to see them argue." Barbara replies Frankie chuckles out, Barbara turning to look at her friend.

 

"Guys, guys. Let's just continue here, so for example Michael scene, he is going to be walking down the streets of the carnival, so...again no camera directory, but I just thought of it a few minutes ago, we can have the camera show him facing the camera first, talking on the phone to whomever about the iPhone, the camera fades out, then fades back in; to the camera following Michael, and I'll follow freely handed. That is my way of saying nothing to holster and keep the camera steady, but the camera follows Michael to add a 'Someone is watching him' affect then have it fade to facing Michael hold the iPhone, then go onto it being NOT in his hand... And that is Michaels scene." Frankie says looking down at the papers, clapping coming from across the table, looking up in confusion. Frankie sees Matt impressed.

 

"I think we did hire the right guy Burnie" Matt says looking at Frankie, Frankie's face goes from a straight face to his cheekbones lifting up, squinting his eyes, his dimples burrow deep into his cheeks, his teeth presenting themselves as Frankie makes a smile in a instant.

 

'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.' Frankie's thoughts repeat. An overall wash of pride filling Frankie.

 

"It's just simple camera work." Frankie says looking at everyone.

 

"Well what you just showcased there, made me believe that we got just the two right people on board for Rooster Teeth, especially you Frankie. Makes me wish I didn't think twice about hiring you or Barbara here." Matt says, Frankie and Barbara smile out, thanking Matt for his generous thought of saying that.

 

"Okay so now Chris' scene, we-" Frankie cut off from his words due to screaming from the next room.

 

"ARE YOU FUCKING READY!" A loud voice yells making everyone jump.

 

"Is that the Achievement Hunters?" Frankie asks.

 

"Well one of them, that should be Michael, did you tell him we had a meeting?' Matt says looking at Burnie.

 

"No, but we'll just go through it." Burnie says, More screams coming from the room next door. As Joel continues to act frigid and impatient. 

 

"Hey Burnie, I'll look over the draft and everything on my own, I have things to do. But I will read the lines-" Joel gets up from his seat starting to walk out of the room "-nice seeing you Frankie and Barbara." Joel says walking out of the room, also the sound of leaving the front entrance too.

 

"The fuck Joel?" Burnie says holding his hands up leaning back on his chair.

 

"He sounds like a real jack off" Frankie says, Gus and Matt chuckle out, getting Frankie's reference to Joel's line in Criminal Minds back a few years ago. The remaining men start talking with each other. Barbara leans up and taps Frankie, turning he sees his best friend lightly smiling but looking concerned.

 

"What's wrong Babs?" Frankie asks

 

"Are you actually here?" Barbara says with a concerned face.

 

"Yes Babs, I am here. And I will be, till these fuckers decide to fire me. Which I should correct myself from a month ago, Stay Canadian over here with me. Cause Austin is being invaded by two Canadians and one of them is Jewish" Frankie says smiling, lifting his hand and pointing his finger out at the last point, Barbara goes from concerned to happiness in a instant. Her best friend is here with her, her Bubs. She won't ever feel left out now. Even if she didn't feel like it at first. Barbara starts thinking as so does Frankie, coincidentally they both think the same thing.

 

'Maybe working here, won't be as bad.' The two Canadians looking at their drafts, without realizing each other, they both smile.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Frankie's afternoon go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I've been holding this chapter off for so long, And I have a VERY special AU coming, that takes place in this universe! See the end notes for more info on that! But until then here's chapter 5!

** Here's to Never Growing Up. **

_Chapter 5 of ?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Okay, Frankie and Barbara, you know what to do now, Frankie we'll get started with you on this very soon, Barbara read over your lines and scenes and we'll get this short shooting by the 1st of December" Matt says looking at the two Canadians, nodding both of their heads.

 

"Nice to see you both, and I believe Burnie will give you a small tour of the office and have something for you guys to do." Matt sits up, fixing his jacket jacket button "If you need any help with anything, don't be hesitant to ask me, Gus or Burnie for help" Matt finishes, the man walks out of the room. Burnie looks at Frankie and Barbara.

 

"Okay you two, follow me." Burnie says getting up from his seat, Barbara and Frankie do the same as all three walk out of the room into the lobby.

 

"This of course, is the lobby of the office," Burnie looking around the office, Barbara and Frankie standing beside him."and the three rooms here, the one we came out of is the conference room used for the podcasts, meetings, and other business-ey things," Burnie points to the room beside it "That one, I'm sure you both know is the Achievement Hunter office. But it can get loud sometimes because of Michael." Burnie says directing Frankie and Barbara

 

"Is he actually like that? I never met the guy so yeah" Frankie says as Barbara and Burnie shake their heads.

 

"He only acts up like that for doing Rage Quit, he brings in the most views so we let him do whatever with the show-" Burnie gets cut off by Barbara "But on some occasions he does kind of get to that point. As far as the others say that's only when he gets drunk or very annoyed" Barbara speaks looking at Frankie, nodding Burnie continues on with the tour.

 

"And that room out of the three, is where all the circuits of the internet lead to, as well as a many office area to work in." Burnie starts to walk down the hall "And over here is where we have the break room to the left of the stairs, as well as bathrooms, we have a full assortment of snacks and a fridge full of the beer over there" Burnie motions his hand, directing it to all the areas of the break room.

 

"Fuck yes." Frankie says smiling

 

"No drinking on the first day Frankie, and you still have to get your Austin ID" Burnie says smirking, Frankie's face going happy to sarcastically sad. Barbara smiles out.

 

"I'll show you where you guys will be put now" Burnie says walking over to the stairs and walks up, Barbara and Frankie follow, getting to the top, Frankie seeing a line up of desks and rooms of to the side, with a few men sitting at the desks. Frankie recognizes just about all of them.

 

"This is where the animators basically work and where you are going to be working Frankie, right next to Miles and Brandon. Barbara you'll be working downstairs in the room across from the Achievement Hunters and Conference room. There should already be an open desk for the both of you." Burnie says

 

"Frankie if you need help with where to go ask Miles, or Brandon. And I'll send you a list of things you can help work on. Come Barbara" Burnie says looking at Frankie, then goes down the stairs, Barbara looking back at Frankie as Frankie puts two thumbs up, looking back at the men working Frankie approaches the desks.

 

"Hey, uhm...you're Brandon right?" Frankie says looking at the male with scruffy hair

 

"Yes I am and you must be the guy with the most fucking cool last name I've heard." Brandon says leaning back on his chair smiling, looking to the left of him seeing another man with short hair, stubble on his face and glasses, headphones on.

 

"That is Miles, in other words the most annoying human being you'll be met with." Brandon says looking at Frankie.

 

"Heard that." Miles speaks out still staring at his screen.

 

"I know man, so Frankie, that right there is your desk," Brandon points to the empty seat to the left of him "did Burnie give you a tour?" Brandon asks as Frankie walking over to the seat and sits down.

 

"Somewhat of one. I mean like he only showed me 50% of the office." Frankie says looking around the area he sits.

 

"Well if you need any help just turn to me, cause Miles will never help you." Brandon says lifting his eyebrows looking over at Miles.

 

"What do you have to work on?" Brandon asks

 

"Well I was just in the conference room talking about the new short coming out and I'm shooting it." Frankie says looking at the man.

 

"Really? You lucky bastard, I never got to work on anything like that until I worked here for like a year." Brandon says grinning

 

"I think Burnie just sees potential in me." Frankie states picking at the fabric on the arms of his chair, Brandon staring at Frankie's arms, noticing his tattoo.

 

"Oh you have tats I see, what are they?" Brandon asks looking at Frankie, Frankie glances at his arm pulling up his shirt sleeve up more.

 

"It's half of what I want it to be, but the bottom half is what describes what I enjoyed, which is video games, so like right here is-" Frankie gets cut off to Barbara running up the stairs.

 

"Hey Brandon." Barbara says coming up to the guys.

 

"Hey Barbara, nice to see you finally hired here." Brandon says looking at the blonde.

 

"Thanks, Uhm Frankie I need you to come downstairs. Like now." Barbara says smirking lightly.

 

"Alright then, nice to meet you Brandon." Frankie says, Brandon nods putting his hands on the back of his head. Frankie follows Barbara down the stairs of the office seeing the huge mural put across the wall, the two go through the hall and lobby to Barbara's office.

 

"So what is it you wanted to talk about," Frankie says looking at Barbara smiling entering the room."Hm. Pretty nice." Frankie says looking at the room.

 

"What do you mean? There's a whole lot we got to talk about!" Barbara says sitting down at her desk which is just to the left when walking in. Barbara pulls a chair from another desk rolling it to Frankie.

 

"Sit down you Scottish prick." Barbara smiles out.

 

"I'm probably only like 5 percent Scottish." Frankie says sitting down in the office chair.

 

"Well you keep saying that your Scottish and Canadian." Barbara states lightly biting her lip smiling.

 

"That's cause I don't want anyone to know what I am." Frankie says raising his hand for added measurement.

 

"One day you'll tell me, But SERIOUSLY, Why the fuck are YOU here?!" Barbara says loudly at Frankie, Frankie scoffs out.

 

"Well, lets start all the way back to University and College. You remember what I took right" Frankie says as Barbara turns her head and raises her hand, evening it out shaking it. "Okay well, I took a office administrations degree for one year but I also took college courses for Film Production and Editing, then I went on to College after the summer I got out of University, for Film, took it for two years, got my degree, and started working for a year, Then just last month, Burnie hits me up asking me for a Skype call, so I do it, he asks me what I did for school, work then he just hires me. Now I'm here" Frankie says looking at Barbara listen on.

 

"So what you have an apartment?" Barbara asks

 

"Somewhat of one, I forwarded my birth certificate over here, all I need to do is pick up my ID, go over to the apartment's landlord and finalize the payment for it, but I had all my stuff moved into it." Frankie replies turning in his chair.

 

"I have to stay with the Ramsey's, Geoff & Griffon are so nice." Barbara adds, starting to fluff out her hair and fix her curls.

 

"How is that?" Frankie asks looking at Barbara mess with her hair.

 

"Uhm, it's great actually, Caleb is there, he's going to be one of the community managers of sorts for Achievement Hunter.

 

"Caleb, yeah I always played Halo with the guy, by the way How's your Skyrim progress going on." Frankie asks, Barbara gives a look of grief breathing in through her teeth looking to the right of her. "What happened." Frankie asks

 

"So you know how you can be a vampire in the game?" Barbara says, Frankie nods smiling out "and then you know how if you get turned all the towns turn on you," Frankie nods again "So I was going into one of the caves to get the treasure and the vampire was locked up in a cage, so I went to go kill her and I guess I got bit then I turned." Barbara states pucking her lips in

 

"I fucking hate that, cause when you try to cure yourself, you can't cause the guy that you're buying the stuff from is trying to kill you." Frankie adds as opens her eyes wide and nods in agreement.

 

"I, Fucking hate that" Barbara agrees parting her curl to the side of her face.

 

"What did you bring to Austin?" Frankie asks

 

"Just a few bags of clothes, have to go back to Manitoba for Christmas." Barbara says beaming a grin

 

"Man I would love to fucking go to your house, and visit your Jewish family." Frankie says chuckling

 

"My dad would probably ask you what you do for work and what are your beliefs, then my mom will probably state that we are dating." Barbara says chuckling, Frankie nods out as Barbara grabs her coffee and takes a drink from the cup

 

"Same with mine but add all that to only my mom, then my dad will stop my mom for talking too much." Frankie says as Barbara moans out a grunt in her drink, swallowing her drink and nodding.

 

"Me too, it's even worse, its worse when you _do_  date someone and they believe they are not 'perfect' for you, and they already judge" Frankie points at Barbara, motioning his finger.

 

"We have the same families Barb, I think they would kill each other by the end of the night if they all went for dinner." Frankie says, Barbara scoffs a small laugh.

 

"Probably, so yeah, you're here, I, still can't believe it." Barbara says looking at Frankie, the Canadian make runs his right hand over the back of his head.

 

"Yeah, I'm here, I still think this is all a big dream, and I'll wake up soon." Barbara leans over to Frankie and pinches his arm hard. Frankie winces.

 

"Hey, fuck off." Frankie says frowning his face, rubbing over the area Barbara pinched.

 

"So you fucking cry over a pinch but you're not phased by punches." Barbara states as Frankie acts like he's caught, moving his eyes.

 

"Nooo" Frankie says looking away, Barbara shakes her head, Burnie comes into room.

 

"Hey guys, so here's your list of things to do here. Frankie here is yours," Burnie looks at the piece of paper and hands it to Frankie, Burnie does the same with Barbara. "And that should last you for the next few hours till we lock up here, hope you guys will enjoy your first day here, don't be shy to do anything and also we're shooting the short in two days, so mark that down" Burnie says, the two Canadians nod

 

"Frankie you know how to do all that right?" Burnie asks and Frankie nods, "cool, alright got to go do business things so enjoy the rest of your day" Burnie looks at more things on paper and walks out of the room, Burnie quickly comes back into the room. "And no taking any drinks from the fridge Frankie." Burnie states as Frankie smiles out and nods once again. Burnie walks away as Frankie looks at the page that got handed to him, then to Barbara.

 

"Well Babs, we'll talk lots when we have the chance again, but I have to go.." Frankie looks at his page, not focusing on the words properly, "Take out my reading glasses" Frankie says digging in his pocket taking out his glasses and putting them on in proper fashion. "Hm, yes. As you can see madam Dunkelman, I have to go edit some AH guides and edit AHWU number ninety." Frankie says looking at his papers, Barbara nods as Frankie gets up and rolls the chair back to its original spot, right before walking out Barbara grabs Frankie's wrist and leans in, Frankie bends down to hear what Barbara has to say.

 

"I'll sneak you up a beer." Barbara whispers, smiling out as she winks, Frankie smiles, winking back.

 

"Thanks Babs." Frankie says, Barbara releases her hand as Frankie walking out of the room.

 

* * *

 

_6 years ago._

One week after RvBTO.

Edmonton Childrens and Teens Hospital

 

 

Frankie walks down the same familiar halls of the hospital, the same halls he's been seeing over and over again, but not as much as his best friend.

'The doctors said he won't live for another 6 months, look at him now, one year and standing strong' Frankie thinks out, passing through halls getting to the section his best friend resides for today.

'He had another chemo last week, couldn't see him but now I can." Frankie thoughts say, adjusting his backpack, walking towards the room, a plaque sitting next to the door reading 'Room 3A' Frankie shuffles in, hearing Marcus' voice come from the other side of the curtain, Frankie grabs the curtain and pulls it open, seeing his best friend Marcus lay awake, surprised to see his friend.

 

"Frankie, I didn't know you got back." Marcus says, his voice tired.

 

"Yeah man, I got back a few days ago, couldn't come see you when I got back but now I'm here." Frankie replies looking at his friend.

 

"So how was RvBTO? Did you see your girlfriend?" Marcus says, beaming out a smirk, Frankie shakes his head smiling.

 

"You know if you weren't in the hospital, I would have probably tackled you." Frankie says smiling out taking off his backpack.

 

"Lucky me." Marcus replies.

 

"But yeah it was great, I loved it and Marcus.." Frankie says looking at Marcus. "Yeah?" Marcus replies

 

"RoosterTeeth was there." Marcus' eyes widen with surprise "Are you serious?" Marcus says looking at Frankie.

 

"Yep, Burnie, Gus, Matt, Joel and Kathleen." Frankie tells Marcus, Marcus eyes still filled with surprise.

 

"How are they in person? What did you do? What happened? Tell me everything." Marcus says as his parents smile out. Frankie sits down on the chair next to Marcus.

 

"Well they're really nice people! They're great. I just couldn't handle my excitement dude, I freaked out. But I met them and they were great, which reminds me." Frankie says opening the zipper of his backpack peering in, Frankie takes his video camera out. Opening the screen and going through the files, finding the video he wants and hands it to Marcus, "Hit play right there when you're ready." Frankie says pointing out the play button. Marcus nods, the teenager presses down on the button, looking at the small screen as it plays, showing Burnie, Matt, Joel and Gus.

 

"Hey Marcus! Your buddy Frankie told us you're very sick, so we decided to wish you the best of luck and say thank you for being such a great fan!" As the video plays with Burnie talking, Frankie looks at Marcus with a wide smile. Frankie takes out more stuff from his bag, The Caboose T-shirt that he got signed from RoosterTeeth, Red Vs. Blue Season Three, and a small notebook filled with pictures.

 

"So once again we hope you get much better! Here from the good folks at RoosterTeeth." The video ends, Marcus looms up with a big smile looking over Frankie with the items in his hand, reaching to Marcus.

 

"So I got these for you." Frankie says smiling as Marcus mouth widens and takes the items from Frankie.

 

"Holy hell! This is frigging awesome Frank, thanks! You got them to sign the shirt!" Marcus says out in excitement, a smile creeping on Frankie's face with happiness Marcus opens the shirt to see the design and the signed autographs of RoosterTeeth, Marcus opens the notebook filled with pictures, seeing pictures of cosplayers, Barbara and Frankie, Pictures of the convention, and pictures of the RoosterTeeth employees.

 

"This is great Frank! Wow, thanks so much man!" Marcus yells out, Frankie laughs out

 

"No problem Marc." Frankie says smiling as his best friend flips through the pages of the notebook, look at the shirt and DVD. Anything for my brother.

 

* * *

 

 

_Today._  
 _5:02 PM_

 

(Frankie's POV)

 

"Done and Done." I say aloud, Brandon turning to look at my screen.

 

"Done what?" Brandon asks me, peering closer.

 

"The whole list Burnie gave me, now I have to run this through Geoff right?" I ask looking at Brandon.

 

"Yes, just go to the share folder and drop it in, then tell Geoff or Jack, how long was the list?" Brandon asks, I lean over to grab the piece of paper, Brandon looks at the list of videos. "You did all this in under an hour?" Brandon asks me, I nod at his disbelief.

 

"Yep, got a problem with that?" I say out in a serious tone, before breaking it by smiling out, Brandon leans back into his chair, I pull up Finder on the Mac, going through folders, finding the Share folder that spreads to the AH office Macs, drop all the files I edited together into the folder.

 

"Be right back." I say getting up from my seat.

 

"Don't worry, I'll be here." Brandon says, I walk down the the stairs catching another glimpse at the huge mural on the wall, continuing down the stairs I walk towards the Achievement Hunter office, arriving at their door, I quickly knock and open the door, seeing Geoff and Jack sitting at there desk on their Mac computers.

 

"Uh Geoff?" I say aloud breaking the two's attention.

 

"Who are you?" Geoff asks with a confused face.

 

"I'm the new person here, uhm I wanted to tell you th-" I get cut off by Geoff "New person?" Geoff says confused. "Yeah, my first day is today." I say looking at Geoff, he looks over at Jack, Jack scrunches his shoulders up in confusion.

 

"You can talk to Burnie if that makes you feel better, but Burnie gave me a list of things to do, so I edited the Guides, and AHWU from today." I say looking at Geoff, his face still stuck in utter confusion, I sigh out. "Just look in the shared folder." I say stepping out of the doorway and close the door turning the corner, without realizing I bump into Miles.

 

"Oh sorry man, I didn't-" I say looking at him, shirt and pants drenched, I spilled his drink, fuck. "Holy fuck man, I'm so fucking sorry." I say looking at him, his face filled with annoyance more than anger. Miles doesn't say a word but instead walks past me and goes outside, my face filled with sorrow, I breath in through my teeth. I look back, seeing outside the door, then quickly turning to see Barbara dying with laughter looking at me.

 

"Woops." I say aloud, Barbara laughs harder.

 

"Man Miles looked fucking pissed Frankie." Barbara says catching her breath from laughing.

 

"I didn't see him, he came out of nowhere." I say raising my eyebrows placing my hands on the back of my head.

 

"Better tell him that." Barbara says looking back at her computer, I sigh out, placing my hands above my hips looking down.

 

"Do you know where the mop is in this place" I ask Barbara, looking back up, Barbara shakes her head, still looking at the computer and with a smirk on her face, I step over the puddle of the spilt drink and walk over the staircase, heading up to the top, I call Brandon.

 

"Yeah?" Brandon says looking over at me, "I spilt something on the floor downstairs, do you know where the mop is." I ask, Brandon scoffs out "Where is it?" Brandon asks.

 

"Downstairs in the hall." I say rubbing the back of my head, face of embarrassment crept on me.

 

"I'll clean it for you, don't tell Burnie or Matt." Brandon says getting up from his seat, walking past me I nod.

 

Walking back to my desk, and sitting in my chair, I pull out my phone, going to my texts.

 

  * **Frankie -** Hey Burnie, done the list you gave me.



I send out, seconds pass as Burnie replies.

 

  * **Burnie -** Already? Hm. Did you put them in the shared folder? 



Burnie replies.

 

  * **Frankie -** Yeah they should be. 



I text back.

 

  * **Frankie -** Okay I'll take a quick look at them, text you in about 10 minutes when I'm done, and if they are done and good, you can put your office admin to work by doing what Barbara is doing right now. 



Burnie sends out

 

  * **Frankie -** Alright 



I text back shutting my phone off, I lean back on my chair, closing my eyes. Minutes pass, disrupting the small quiet-ness, I hear a thump on my desk, opening one eye, I look to see a brown bottle with 'Cool's Light' labeled on it, looking to the left of me towards the stairs, I see Barbara head downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five done! Hope you enoyed it!
> 
> The AU
> 
> I've been planning this for quite awhile, but it's coming true! 'Bitten' is being released, Its a ZombieApoc!AU of this AU, meaning you'll see your all your favorite RT employees and my OC in it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie's first day at RT ends, how does it go for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK FROM HIATUS!
> 
> Hello there! I am back from a long break I took, been dealing with some very person matters also in between work and school, but for over the past month been recollecting and writing out chapters for Here's to Never Growing Up and now that I have a reasonable amount, i'll start posting now!! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest to come over December.

‘ _I’ve got the moooOoOooves like Jagger._ ” Frankie sings out, his earphones in his ears, listening to Maroon 5’s ‘Moves Like Jagger, Brandon looks over at Frankie, mouthing the lyrics  and body to the song, Brandon shakes his head looking back at his computer screen; continuing his movements, Frankie finishes up his Journal Entry on the RT site.

 

‘First Day: Today marked the day of leaving my country, my home and my family shortly behind to pursue working at the RT offices which I have been dreaming about since I was 14. It was pretty hard coping the fact I won’t see my family and friends back in Edmonton for another year. But once I got over the hard dealing of leaving, I packed my things up, got on a plane and traveled to a city called Austin, Texas. I was expecting blistering hot weather, but coming into December pretty soon the average was 16 Degrees! (That is 60F for my American friends)

 

Now you must be thinking ‘ _Oh that’s not too bad_ ’ and it isn't, but mind you, I left Canada in a winter coat with temperatures at -19, and the sudden change in weather is already affecting me, truth be told. But that isn't the highlight of the day, it was walking into the Office for the first time, meeting the great folks here who have been my online idols for so long, and the fact that I’m working for them. Well… **IT IS FUCKING INCREDIBLE**. Hell I’m typing this out at my desk right now, sitting next to Brandon Farmahini, and Miles Luna. (Luna if you’re reading this, I am fucking sorry.)

 

And to make it even better, I am here with my longtime friend, Barbara Dunkelman!! That gal is the best! I will never forget this day, and it’s all thanks to you guys! Setting a whole group to hire both me and Barbara on this very site, I love you! I will make updates on how my days go! But here’s a picture of me in front of the building, to the left of me is the one and only Burnie Burns, and to the right, my fellow Canadian Barbara Dunkelman.

 

I have so much in store to give here at the offices, and I am proud to say, I did it, No. WE did it.

Love you guys.

 

-        FGraham ‘

 

Frankie re-read his post, proud with what he wrote, he hits the post button with a smile on his face, grabbing his beer bottle given by Barbara and gulping down the last of the bottle, and placing it down and leaning back on his chair; Looking at Brandon’s computer screen.

 

“Whatcha doing.” Frankie coos out looking at the screen.

 

“Working on Red Vs. Blue.” Brandon says.

 

“Oh shit! Really!?” Frankie says smiling out, leaning in much closer.

 

“Yes I am. Working on Season 10.” Brandon replies, cutting camera angles on the program.

 

“Damn, Season 9 just ended like two weeks ago.” Frankie says leaning on the arm of his chair next to Brandon.

 

“And that’s how long we had of a break, now we’re back at it.” Brandon says back, Frankie’s eyes watering with joy. There he was, getting a front seat view of work on his favorite web series.

 

“So what’s happening this season, I mean you guys top it every year.” Frankie says out.

 

“Well we’re going huge this season, we’re focusing mainly on the start and end of Project: Freelancer, it’s ending with-“ Brandon looks at Frankie, his mouth gaping open, his lips from ear to ear.

 

“Am I even supposed to tell you this? I mean.” Brandon says looking at Frankie; Frankie retorts at Brandon’s question.

 

“Hey, I mean, I won’t tell anyone, only me, myself and I” Frankie says looking at Brandon, he turns his head out assurance.

 

“Alright. Well it starts out with-“ Brandon starts talking about RvB with Frankie, until he is interrupted by Frankie's phone vibrating on the table.

 

"Hold on one second." Frankie says grabbing his iPhone; unlocking it, Frankie checks the text message sent to him from Barbara.

 

'Come downstairs. NOW!' Frankie reads the message, quizzical look on his face.

"Uhm Brandon, hold that sentence right there, I'll be right back." Frankie says getting up from his desk, walking to the stairs, and down the steps. Frankie goes towards the office Barbara is placed in, openi g the door with a big breath out, opening the door, Frankie walks in to see Barbara at her desk typing away.

 

"Oh why hello there." Barbara says quickly glancing at Frankie with a small grin.

 

"Uh, hey. So, you texted me?" Frankie asks looking at Barbara, closing the door of the room.

 

"Yep, I was going to ask you if I could come over to your apartment." Barbara asks smiling

 

"My apartment? My furniture is still packed up." Frankie says looking at Barbara, he crisses his arms.

 

"Oh, well, I can help unpack." Barbara replies looking at Frankie.

 

"It's going to be all night" Frankie reassures.

 

"Frankie. You can tell me any excuse, but either way, I'm coming over." Barbara states, Frankie smiles out at her consistency.

 

"Alright then, I thought you were mad at me for something in the text, scared the shit out of me." Frankie says, Barbara shakes her head 'no' "You excited to shoot the Short?" Frankie asks.

 

"Yes I am! But not as much as I am excited to be here. How's it going for you?" Barbara asks

 

"Well Its going awesome, finished my work. What about you." Frankie says, walking towards a desk, pulling the seat out and sits on the chair.

 

"Didn't have much to do really, but just help around the site, Burnie is going to help me on how to answer some emails tomorrow, and well that's about it." Barbara says, Frankie leans in close next to Barbara looking at her type away at the computer.

 

"Mark this day Babs, November 28th is when we both started." Frankie says looking around the room of het office.

 

"Well yeah, How could I not." Barbara says smiling

 

“When do we get off? 7?” Frankie asks, Barbara checks the time.

 

“Yes, I think so, It is 6, So one hour to go.” Barbara answers.

 

“I have nothing else to do, I finished the guides, and AHWU pretty quickly…What are you doing” Frankie asks leaning in looking at Barbara’s computer screen, answering forum questions.

 

“If you have nothing to do, just ask Burnie. Or you can help me with this, pretty simple RT forum questions that we both answered time after time.” Barbara says, grabbing her cup of coffee and drinking from the cup.

 

“Sure why not, So did you actually cry when you heard you were hired?” Frankie asks smiling, Barbara smiles out nodding.

 

“Yes I did, they were tears of joy.” Barbara says raising her hand up to her face, trailing her pointer finger down the side of her eye “Did you?” Barbara asks, placing her hands back down, typing at the keyboard.

 

“Well I didn’t cry, I freaked the fuck out, and I punched a hole in my old apartment ceiling” Frankie says out, Barbara retorts.

 

“Really? How the hell did you punch a hole in the ceiling?” Barbara asks looking at Frankie.

 

“Well it was a few days before I moved out of my apartment, my roommate was in her classes, so I was in the middle of packing, I was just standing there, packing my things then I just. I just jumped for joy that I was going to Austin to work here. So I did like a Mario jump with my fist in there air, and as you can see, I’m tall as shit, so I jumped high and punched my fist right through, and it was a pretty big hole.” Barbara chuckles out, shaking her head. “And so I was like ‘fuck!’ and then I realized my roommate’s classes end in like half an hour after that, so I quickly just ran to get the broom and vacuum then got rid of the evidence of  debris that fell. I haven’t told her since, and she hasn’t confronted me, so I left the apartment with a fucking smug look, cause I got away with it.” Frankie finishes, his hand rested on his chin, smiling out.

 

“Remind me to never live with you.” Barbara says smiling.

 

“Well Barbara, best get to Burnie and ask him if there is anything else for me to work on, plus get back to Brandon cause he is working on RvB season 10 right now” Frankie says, Barbara shoots up lightly.

 

“Really? Wow Season 9 ended like, two weeks ago.” Barbara says with a small hint of happiness.

 

“Yeah, they were off break of shooting RvB for like two weeks Brandon said, so they are back at it, and he was about to tell me the entire story and what was going to happen, until you interrupted us by texting to come down here.” Frankie says out, slightly turning his head looking at Barbara, Barbara smirks out.

 

“Sorry for ruining it for you, but okay yeah, see ya later Alligator” Barbara says looking at Frankie.

 

“In a while, crocodile.” Frankie responds, getting up from the chair.

 

“Keep it real, spotted seal.” Barbara says back as Frankie walks towards the door.

 

“In a few, Cockatoo.” Frankie says back opening the door, looking back at Barbara.

 

“Take care, black bear.” Barbara says grinning at the responses.

 

“Bye bye, butterfly.” Frankie says walking backwards slowly, keeping an eye on Barbara.

 

“Good luck, little duck.” Barbara leans up from her desk to look at Frankie.

 

“Another time, porcupine.” Frankie says back, smiling out.

 

“Okay, fucking leave now.” Barbara says looking at Frankie, raising her eyebrows and putting on a light smile.

 

“Jeez okay, don’t have to ruin it.” Frankie says back walking down the small corridor, seeing a picture of a man dressed as a superhero in red, with a lightning bolt pointing down, Passing the picture, Frankie heads up the stairs.

 

“Alright Brandon, lets continue Red vs Blue….” Frankie heading to the top of the stairs, noticing Brandon not there. His chair tucked under his desk, and everything off. Miles sitting, headphones on, and a new set of clothes on him, Frankie walks towards his desk, pulling the chair out and sitting down, Frankie taps Miles shoulder, making the man take off his headphones looking at Frankie with a glint of annoyance in his eyes.

 

“Do you know where Brandon went?” Frankie asks Miles, he sighs out.

 

“He left.” Miles says, putting his headphones back on and looks back at his computer.

 

“Shit” Frankie utters under his breath, his chance to get a full glimpse at the next season, Way before anyone else, slips away for another day, Looking up to see Burnie’s office, Frankie jumps up from his seat, walks around the desk and goes towards Burnie’s office.

 

“Hey Burnie” Frankie says walking in the doorway, Burnie typing at his computer.

 

“Hey Frankie, Oh now that I’m back, I saw the videos, they were great. Geoff already uploaded the AHWU one as soon as you were done with it.” Burnie says looking up at Frankie; having a smile on his face, Frankie nods.

 

“That is awesome to hear, but hey, there’s like one hour left, anything else you need me to do?” Frankie asks looking at Burnie, pucking his lips in his mouth.

 

“Let me see, just wait one second..” Burnie checks what looks like a schedule behind him “We have some videos, those videos were supposed to last you for today, but you surprisingly pulled them off great in under one hour and a half, Here” Burnie holds out the schedule, Frankie approaches and takes it. “Work on some more AH videos, there’s two Rage Quit videos that should last you till we are done here” Burnie say out looking at Frankie; nodding Frankie heads out of Burnie’s office, going towards his desk and sitting back down, Frankie stares around the room, taking in all the happiness and excite that overcomes him, he has never been so happy to go work on a project.

 

* * *

 

 

One hour later.

 

Finishing his two projects in time, Frankie looks at the time reading 6:57PM Frankie saves the finished Rage Quit videos, exporting the videos and moving them to the AH Shared folder on the Mac, Frankie peers his eyes up, seeing Burnie, pack up from his office, and exiting the room.

 

“Frankie, you done there buddy?” Burnie says looking at Frankie, The Canadian looks at the two videos as they finish moving.

 

“Yep just finished now, let me turn off the Mac and I’ll be down there.” Frankie responds, Burnie heads downstairs as Frankie clicks to log out of the computer; sitting up from his seat, Frankie pushes in his chair, looking around the upper floor of the office once more, he’ll be seeing this office almost every day for the rest of his future proceeds, grabbing his energy drink from the table Frankie walks over to the stairs, stepping down the stairs, seeing Burnie talk with Barbara, the blonde heads back into her office, Frankie approaches Burnie.

 

“Hey Burns, ready.” Frankie says, Burnie putting on his jacket.

 

“Yeah, Barbara said she’s going over at your place, I told her your place isn’t even set up yet.” Burnie says, zipping up his jacket, Frankie looking at Burnie’s attire, fit for warmth and winter.

 

“Yeah I told her that too, but y’know,” Frankie looks at Burnie before smirking “Burnie…Why are dressed up like there’s a fucking blizzard out there.” Frankie asks crossing his arms, Burnie grins back.

 

“Well Frankie, us Texans, are used to hot weather all year around, I can’t stand 60 Degrees.” Burnie says, Frankie adding up the numbers in his head, trying to convert Fahrenheit to Celsius.

 

“So you basically can’t stand 16 degrees Celsius” Frankie replies, Burnie nodding. Frankie adding a surprised look on his face, scoffing out a small chuckle.

“I left Edmonton when it was…1 or 2 Degrees, Fahrenheit.” Frankie says, Burnie turns to look at Frankie.

 

“I mean, I know Canada has cold weather, but fucking 1 Degree, Jesus.” Burnie replies as Barbara comes out of her office approaching the two men.

 

“Be right out!” Barbara yells from the room, Burnie yelling back ‘Alright’

 

“What did you guys talk about more?” Frankie asks looking at Burnie.

 

“Just a quick chat about Siri, Barbara wants her scenes done first, and get it over with.” Burnie replies, Frankie nodding out.

 

“Alrighty! Let’s go.” Barbara cheerfully says, holding her bag, Burnie nods; the three adults walk out of the building, walking across the small parking lot towards Burnie’s car, Frankie looks over at Barbara and leans in close to the blonde.

 

“Shotgun.” Frankie whispers, Barbara curls her lips up, shaking her head, “Be wary Barbara, all my stuff is not put together, it’s still in its boxes, I have no food and little amount of plates and stuff to eat with.” Frankie says walking beside Burnie’s car, the older man unlocking his car, the three of them open the doors.

 

“It’s alright dude, calm down, We’ll just order in something.” Barbara says getting in the backseat of Burnie’s car, as does Frankie and Burnie in the front seats, Barbara takes her iPhone out of her pocket, tapping out a message to Geoff, as Burnie and Frankie buckle in, Burnie grabs his keys and puts them in the ignition of his car, turning on the vehicle, Burnie reaches over to adjust the temperature.

 

“So how did you guys enjoy your first days here?” Burnie asks smiling, looking at Frankie and Barbara in the rearview mirror.

 

“I fucking loved it.” Frankie responds, Barbara points at Frankie and nods, her face curling up with a smile.

 

“That is great to hear, you better get used to seeing that lobby and the rest of the office for quite a long awhile” Burnie responds putting the gear to Reverse and drives out of the parking lot.

 

“Hell yeah we will, can we stop by Geoff’s for a minute, I need to get my clothes” Barbara asks looking at Burnie, from the backseat, Burnie nods driving towards the gate, grabbing a button from his dash and pressing it, the gate opens slowly, Burnie slowly drives out as the gate fully opens, and presses down on the button again as soon as he pulls out of the parking lot of the office, turning onto the road and drive towards the direction of Geoff’s house.

 

“So Barbara how is it living with the Ramsey’s so far?” Burnie asks driving onto the main road.

 

“It’s great! Caleb is also there too, I just need to get my ID in and I’ll get a place of my own.” Barbara replies, a small smile on her face; Frankie stares out of the window, looking upon the city of Austin, a smile not leaving his face.

 

“Or you can just move in with Frankie here, I mean he already has an ap-“ “NO!” Frankie and Barbara yell out in unison, cutting Burnie off.

 

“Okay jeez, just throwing some suggestions out there.” Burnie responds, turning on the radio.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Alright Frankie here’s your key, be sure to inform the landlord now, you can carry your own bags.” Burnie says holding out Frankie’s apartment keys.

 

“Thanks.” Frankie responds grabbing the keys from Burnie, opening the door of the car and stepping out, Burnie unlocks the trunk for Frankie, the man walks by Barbara who’s waiting with her bags, Frankie lifts the trunk open, grabbing all of his bags of luggage, closing the trunk door; Frankie walks to Burnie’s window, lifting his hand up for measurement, Burnie nods and backs out of the parking lot.

 

“Come on.” Frankie says starting to walk towards the apartment, Barbara with him.

 

“Hope you’re ready to set up all my furniture with me.” Frankie says walking up to the complex door, Barbara quickly opens it.

 

“Oh no, I ain’t doing shit.” Barbara says holding the door for Frankie, the man holding the bags over his shoulders, and in his hands.

 

“Aren’t you the best.” Frankie says walking up the stairs, as they both continue walking in the building.

 

“201, 202, and 203. Here we are.” Frankie says stopping in front of the apartment door, grabbing his keys from his pocket, still holding his bags. “Let me just,” Frankie reaches his arms out trying to put the key in, “Just drop your fucking bags.” Barbara says shaking her head.

 

“No, I got this babs,” Frankie says about to put the key in the slot, before dropping his keys onto the floor.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me.” Barbara sighs, she bends down to grab the keys, she pushes Frankie out of the way, she puts the keys into the slot, turning and unlocking the lock in the door, pushing the door open, Frankie smirks, walking into the apartment behind Barbara.

 

“Wow, this place is actually pretty nice already.” Barbara says looking around, Frankie comes up behind her dropping his bags slowly at the front, the two walk into the living room to see boxes lined up against the wall, all of Frankie’s furniture.

 

“Well, let’s get unpacking.” Frankie says placing his hands on his waist.

 

“Who the fuck is let’s? I’m just going to watch you do everything.” Barbara responds, Frankie shakes his head, another late night for him.


	7. PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PSA!!!

Hello HtNGU readers! And any new readers who have stumbled on this fic as this fic is updated along with it, It has come to my attention that this fic hasn't been updated in _FOREVER_ & there's a good reason, I have slightly let go of this fic, but not fully, I just dumped the face work.

In other words, I didn't like how this story turned out when it came to writing it out. So I decided to plan a redux after my last chapter, so I scrapped some outline plans but stayed with the main story, in other words, this fic is now closed, as there will be a 'Here's to Never Growing Up - Redux' released, as with this redux, I expanded some things, and added some things, and took out some things, but the plans are hanged as the new ones are left to dry. The redux of Here's to Never Growing Up.

I do have other fics I want to write, and not always be stuck on one, cause my plans for HtNGU are extensive. And I do plan this fic to be very long, especially the redux. So thank you if you had the chance to read this fic, pre-redux. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you again with Chapter One. Thank you.

 

\- Hunter, AchievementTeeth on AO3; agentmogar on Tumblr.

 

UPDATE!!

 

Chapter One of HtNGU - Redux Has been released, if you liked this fic and was interested to read more! Go here! 

> [ **_ http://archiveofourown.org/works/3854572 _ ** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3854572)

!!!

Hope you guys enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: here’s chapter one of my OC series. I plan to have this fic set up long. Feedback is always appreciated. And don’t worry its gonna feature everyone from the RT company later down. But this is loosely based around my OC. I’ll plan to make some chapters usher in just one specific character also later down. But I would love to see what you think of Chapter one!


End file.
